Want You To Want Me
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Richard Rodgers is a Professor of Criminal Justice in the daytime. He's the author behind the popular Derrick Storm books. The true identity is unknown to anyone but his family and publisher. Can he find true love? Read and find out...Definitely AU with some angst...
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a tumblr prompt by** _ **sianita95**_ _**:**_ **Richard** _**Rodgers is the real author behind pen name Rick Castle, unbeknownst to anyone but Black Pawn & family. Rodgers works as consultant with KB and unfortunately KB is seemingly in LOVE w mystery man RC but shows only disdain for RR. (think Lois Lane being in love with Superman only tolerating Clark Kent a la "Lois & Clark" tv show). RR wants KB to love him for who he is, not his famous name/$$$. Author's choice on length, angst, reveal, etc. (Terrible prompt, huh? lol)**_

 _ **Okay, so I saw this prompt and had to tackle it. For the purposes of this story, I changed the reason that he was following her. I hope I can do this prompt justice. Took a few liberties on how they met, but I think it works.**_

Richard Rodgers knew that he was in love the moment he saw her. He had never believed in love at first sight. He had 2 failed marriages to prove it. However, he saw someone that he fell in love with the first time he laid eyes on her. Hurrying over to the mayor, he asked quickly, "Hey Bob, I need a favor."

Shaking his head, Bob Weldon shook his head and told his friend, "I'm not getting you out of another ticket. I've already gotten five of them taken off of your record. Any more and it will look like I'm playing favorites."

Rick shook his head and told him quickly, "No. That's not what I need. Look, I appreciate everything you've done, but this is something more important."

"Really Rick? What could be that important?"

Rick pointed in the direction of the good looking brunette woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a black dress and had legs that went on for miles. He wanted to get to know her better. He needed to be smart about it however. He had rushed into his last relationship too quickly and all it had gotten him was another failed marriage and a huge alimony payment. Neither being something he wished to repeat. Sure, he could afford it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He wanted to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Someone that didn't look at him and see dollar signs.

No, he had to be smart about this. So, he shook his head and pointed in her direction, "I need to know who that woman is. She's beautiful."

Bob turned and looked at where he pointed and saw the woman he was talking about. He clapped Rick on the back and said, "You have good tastes Ricky. That is Detective Kate Beckett. She's a homicide detective out of the twelfth precinct."

"Tell me more about her. Is she married? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she…"

"Whoa Rick. Slow down buddy. Are you sure you want to get involved with someone like her again?"

"I'm just wanting to get to know her Bob. It's not like I'm looking to marry her."

"But you are interested in getting to know her. I know you Ricky. You get very involved with…."

Rick held up his hands and told his friend, "I just want to know one thing?"

Bob laughed and asked, "What's that?"

"Can you arrange for me to consult with her?"

"For your books?"

Shaking his head, Rick told him, "No. You know that only a few people know that I write the Richard Castle books. I want to consult with her for one of my criminal justice classes. Not the literature classes."

The mayor shook his head and asked, "Are you sure that's the right way to go about it?"

"No, but it's all I have."

"I'll see what I can do Rick. Just don't expect too much."

He smiled at his friend and went to find his daughter. It was late and time for them to leave. They were soon on their way home. Rick knew that it was probably a long shot, but he wanted to get to know her better without her knowing about his money and fame.

Meanwhile, Kate was awestruck when she entered the ballroom of the hotel. It was a fundraiser for a children's charity. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered to attend. However, she was here because she wanted a chance to bid on Richard Castle's latest book. She knew that she probably would be able to afford it. Not on her detectives salary, but she at least wanted to try.

She had loved his books for as long as she could remember. The way he told his stories made the characters seem so real. When Derrick Storm was hurt or injured, she could feel for him. She longed for the day she could meet the author in person. He was very illusive. He had never made a public appearance. In fact, no one knew what he looked like. She wasn't ashamed to say that she was quite possibly in love with him. In fact, no other man had ever been able to hold her fascination the way he did. The minute one of his books went on sale, she was one of the first people in line at the bookstore.

She even had an autographed copies of his complete Derrick Storm series. She had paid a huge sum of money for them, but she was missing the latest one. Storm Fall. For some reason she hadn't been able to get that one signed. She wanted it signed so that she had them all. She would go into debt, but she thought it was important enough that she wanted to do it.

As much as she loved him, she hated him for killing off her favorite character. Derrick Storm had become extremely important to her. However, she knew that all good things had to end. It just meant that she could look forward to his next series.

She just wished that he would do a book tour. That would be a dream come true for her. No one even knew what he looked like. He was this illusive figure, but she imagined that he was tall, dark and handsome. He had to be handsome. She just knew that he was. In all of her dreams he was so very handsome.

Early the next morning, Bob Weldon called Rick and told him the good news. He'd had managed to get in touch with Captain Roy Montgomery at the twelfth precinct and he had arranged for Rick to consult with Detective Kate Beckett. Captain Montgomery had informed him that she probably wasn't going to be very happy. She didn't like civilians tagging along with her. He was doing it as a favor for the mayor.

He was never an early riser, but for this he would make an exception. He dressed in a blue button up dress shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and decided that would have to do. He arrived at the precinct shortly after nine that morning. He walked over to the Captains office and he could hear parts of the conversation going on. Mostly it was her complaining about having to entertain a privileged college professor. That she had more important things to do other than babysit.

He heard her Captain tell her, "I understand your feelings on the matter Detective Beckett. However, Mister Rodgers is a personal friend of the Mayor. He has asked us to allow him to consult with us for his criminal justice class. He wants to get a more authentic feel. To make his teachings more realistic."

He heard her sigh and ask, "Why me?"

"I don't know, but the Mayor asked for you specifically. As such, you will let Mister Rodgers shadow you on your cases."

She sighed again and whispered, "Fine.. It doesn't mean that I have to like it. How long will this be for?"

"For as long as he deems necessary. "

She turned and stormed out of his office nearly running into Rick. She huffed out, "I guess you're him."

"Guess so. So, where do we get started?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Lets get a few things straight Mister Rodgers.. I don't need you here. I don't particularly want you here. The only reason you're here is because you are apparently friends with the Mayor. Just stay out of my way and try not to get yourself killed in the process. Understand?"

Rick nodded and followed her into the precinct. She turned and introduced him to the other two detectives that worked with her, "This is Professor Rodgers. Apparently he's going to be shadowing us for the foreseeable future. Rodgers, this is Detectives Ryan and Esposito. Try to stay out of their way also."

With that she walked into the break room leaving the men standing in the bullpen…...


	2. Chapter 2

They had been working together for nearly two months when something threatened to expose his secret. Paula and Gina had called him to a meeting at Black Pawn. For some reason it couldn't be put off or rescheduled. So, he found himself sending Beckett a text and telling her that he wouldn't be in that day.

She sent him a reply: Early class?

He smiled and responded with: Something like that.

In the month that he'd been working with her, he had managed to earn a little bit of her respect. At least she didn't seem to hate him anymore. It might have something to do with him bringing her coffee every day. Maybe she was starting to see that he could be some help to her. He was a criminal justice professor after all.

He smiled when he thought about their latest case. She had admitted that he had been helpful. Maybe he would invite her to speak to his class sometime soon. It would be good for his students to meet an actual Detective.

He was listening to Paula and Gina talking. He was only half paying attention when he caught the words book tour. His head popped up and he said, "What? Did you say book tour?"

Gina nodded, "Yes Richard. I think it's time we finally expose who the mysterious Richard Castle is. It will be good for sales on the final Derrick Storm novel."

Shaking his head he was adamant, "No. You know that I don't want that kind of exposure. I'm perfect content with things the way they are and…"

"Well we aren't Richard. Honestly, you would think that you would welcome the exposure. It would be good for your love life."

He shot Gina a dirty look and said, "Yeah, because that worked out so well in the past. Look, I don't want, nor do I need to do a book tour. Sales of the book are fine."

Paula looked at him, "But they could be even better. If you'd just stop being so stubborn about this and..."

"No. I don't want the exposure. Not only for me, but for Alexis."

The two women sighed and shook their heads. Gina said, "Well, you will have to come up with something new. Since you decided to kill off Derrick Storm."

"I'm working on something."

Gina looked at him, "What?"

"I'm not willing to disclose it yet. It's still in the very early stages. I don't want to jinx it."

Gina sighed, "At least give me a hint. Something. Anything."

"It has to do with the detective I'm consulting with."

Paula sighed, "So, it's your latest booty call."

"It's not like that Paula. She can barely stand me. She's in love with Richard Castle. She reads his books every chance she gets."

Gina and Paula's eyes widened. They looked at each other and Gina said, "That's even more reason for you to reveal…"

"No! I'm not doing that Gina."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn Richard? This is how you were during our entire marriage. Unwilling to give. Even a little bit."

Sighing, Rick said, "I want her to love me for me. Not for my money or because I'm Richard Castle. It's better this way."

Looking at each other, Gina and Paula knew that once he made up his mind there was no changing it. So, they put the plans for a book tour on the back burner.

Rick knew that Gina and Paula wouldn't let up. He just hoped that he could put them off for now. It was in no way the right time for him to reveal who he was. He wasn't quite sure when the right time would be, but he was hoping that it would come to him. He was determined to make her fall in love with him. The real him and not the Richard Castle persona.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of the other part of his world. On the contrary. He was extremely proud of it. He'd never wanted all of the glitz and glamour that was part of an author's life. No. Her preferred quiet nights at home with his daughter. Nights eating ice cream straight out of the carton versus fancy dinners in pretentious restaurants. He knew that any woman he fell in love with would have to like the same things. The simple things in life were much better.

Maybe he was just kidding himself. Maybe he should let it be known that he was the elusive author that refused to let his picture appear on the back of his book jackets. It all seemed so easy all those years ago. He's write a few books and make some decent money. Then the books started taking off. Becoming best sellers almost overnight.

Somewhere between the second and third book of the Derrick Storm series, Paula and Gina wanted to discuss a possible book tour. Not only a book tour, but public signings. The whole nine yards. They also wanted book launch parties and all of the glitz and pomp and circumstance to go along with it. In the end he had vetoed it all. Told them that his books would either sell or flop on their own.

When arrived at the precinct later that afternoon, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan were discussing their latest case. He had just entered the bullpen when Beckett got up and told them, "I'm leaving. I've got a date tonight."

Rick looked at her and asked, "A date? With who?"

Shaking her head she told him, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to go home and read Richard Castle's latest book."

He had to hide his smile and tamper down the urge to gloat. Because he wasn't sure there was a way to explain to her why he was smiling. Instead he said, "I've read it. It's not that good of a story."

Beckett turned to look at him and the glare she gave him spoke volumes. It made it clear that his opinion was not appreciated. She told him quietly, "Yeah, well you wouldn't know good literature if it bit you in the ass. His writing is amazing. The way he weaves the tales he writes.."

She got a dreamy look on her face and Castle wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth. Tell her that he would because he was the said author. He followed her closely and asked, "Are you sure we are reading the same things? Because…"

Beckett put her hand up and shook her head. She honestly didn't want to get into it with him. She finally asked, "Is there another reason why you're here Rodgers? Or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Smiling he asked her, "I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to my class. We are getting into the homicide section and I would love to have an expert homicide detective to speak to them. It would mean a lot to me."

Beckett did a double take and asked, "Really? You want me to speak in front of your class?"

Nodding, "It would mean a lot to me."

"There has to be someone else. I mean you could always ask Captain Montgomery and…"

Rick interrupted him and said, "He's not really relatable to my students. They would see him in his suit and tie immediately shut down."

"Really? What do you wear when you teach? Shorts and a tank top?"

He laughed and told her, "Hardly. I wear a comfortable shirt and no tie usually. Seriously, Beckett. It would be a great opportunity. I'll even treat you to dinner."

She smiled softly and asked, "Remy's?"

Smiling, he nodded, "If that's what you want then that's what we will get."

She gave him a sideways look and finally smiled, "Fine, but don't blame me i I stink at this. I'm not used to standing in front of a crowd and talking about myself Professor Rodgers."

Laughing he shook his head, "It's not about you Beckett. It's about your job. You're good at your job. Just pretend like you're explaining it to me."

"So pretend like I'm talking to a first grader?

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Seriously though, I know you can do this. I have faith in you. I promise you I won't bite."

He watched as she looked at him and bit her bottom lip. Finally she smiled and nodded, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Oh it's going to be great Beckett! I'll schedule it for next week. This is going to be one of my best attended speeches. Usually have my class decides to skip it, but this is going to be awesome!"

Beckett got into the elevator with him and she laughed softly shaking her head and telling him, "I highly doubt that, but thank you for the vote of confidence."

He flashed her a huge smile and she shook her head and laughed softly. That single sound was like music to his ears…..


	3. Chapter 3

The day of her talk, Beckett was extremely nervous. She had meant what she said when she told him that she wasn't used to speaking in front of large crowds.

They had talked about it the night he asked her to speak. They went to Remy's and had talked about it. Sitting down she asked him, "So, how many students are we talking about. Twenty? Thirty?"

She figured that she could handle that many. Figured that it wouldn't be that hard. However, he told her, "There are actually three separate classes. They are all on the same day."

"How many in each class?"

He took a drink of his soda and finally told her, "Well, the first class has about sixty students in it. The other two are a bit larger and…"

It was at that point that he saw Beckett turn white. Almost like she was terrified. He stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine...I…"

"You look like you're going to be sick. If you don't want to do it you don't have to. I was just thinking that it would be like a high school class. I didn't realize that your classes were so..popular.."

Rick smiled, "Shocks you huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just so used to you acting like a nine year old. I have a hard time believing that you can teach something so serious like criminal justice."

Shrugging slowly he told her, "I do have my moments of maturity. I like to have fun, but I have my serious side also. Look, if you don't want to do this I can cancel it."

Beckett thought about it for a moment and then she smiled at him, "No. It's okay. I'll do it. I just panicked when you said there are sixty students and…"

Clearing his throat he interrupted her and said, "That's my smallest class. The other two are bigger. Ninety and one hundred twenty. My fictional literature class is much smaller. It's around forty students."

She knew that her mouth dropped open. Wow….What had she done when she agreed to speak in front of his class? She should have asked how big his classes were before agreeing to it. However, she wasn't going to chicken out. So, she smiled and told him, "Are you sure you don't want me to speak to that class? I can handle that crowd."

Rick laughed and told her, "I'm not sure that they would get the whole detective thing. We usually talk about much less serious subjects in that class."

"Like what?"

Thinking for a moment, Rick smiled and said, "Well, we talk about the latest best sellers. We compare and contrast different authors. Along with anything else the students might want to bring up and discuss."

She looked at him and turned her head to the side. Then she said, "I have a hard time imagining you teaching any class. Much less one about literature."

"Well, it's fictional literature and my mom was an actress and well, I always wanted to be an author, but I never managed to get published. So...The criminal justice class pays the bills."

Beckett smiled and told him, "I guess I'll just have to imagine everyone naked. Isn't that what they say to do when you're speaking in public?"

Smiling, Rick said, "Something like that."

They finished their meal and Rick threw the money on the table for the bill and the tip. He walked her to a taxi and told her, "See you in the morning."

Nodding, Beckett said, "Night Rick…"

He stood and watched the taxi pull away. He smiled and noticed the time. When had it gotten so late? It was after midnight. Had they been talking that long? He smiled and headed towards the subway and headed home for the night.

The day that Beckett was giving her speech to the class, she arrived about ten minutes early. Since the classes were in two different building, she found him in the English department. She slipped into his class and took a seat in the back. She smiled when she saw that they were discussing Richard Castle's latest book. The discussion was centering around whether it was a smart move for him to kill off his main character.

One of the more vocal students said, "What kind of idiot kills off his main character? I mean, it's not really a smart idea. Especially since there's talk that he has nothing new coming out. He should have had something else in the works before."

Rick smiled, "You never know. He could very well have something planned. They don't announce everything ahead of time you know."

One of the female students piped up with, "Yeah John. In fact, there's even talk that he's going to be doing a book tour to celebrate the end of the Derrick Storm series. Can you imagine meeting the elusive Richard Castle? I mean, no one knows what he looks like. I'd love to meet him and have him sign my chest."

Another student mumbled, "I bet you would Tiffany…"

"Oh shut it Mike."

No one noticed that Rick had gone pale. What the hell were they talking about? He hadn't agreed to any tour much less book signings. He needed to call Paula as soon as he could. He silenced the students and said, "There is no way that Richard Castle is going to do a book tour. It's just a rumor."

When Kate heard this, she was very interested. She knew that if he did have a book tour she would be one of the first people in line. She pretended that she was checking her emails on her phone, but she was keeping on ear on the conversation going on.

John asked, "Has anyone ever wondered why he's never had a book tour before? I mean, he has all these great books and he could sell even more books. However, he chooses to keep his identity hidden. I bet he's a superhero."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and said, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. He's not a superhero. He's probably really old. I mean, he's got to be in his thirties."

Beckett giggled at the look on Rick's face. She knew that he was in his late thirties and he wasn't old at all. He was pretty good looking for an old guy.

Wait? What? Where did that come from? She wasn't looking to start something with him. She was simply friends with him. Right? She listened to the kids discussing Richard Castle. She was so lost in daydreaming about her favorite author that she didn't realize when the class ended and the students filed out.

She was staring straight ahead and only broke out of it when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw Rick standing there with a smile on his face. He asked quietly, "You were deep in thought there. Worried that your talk will be as good as mine?"

Laughing, Beckett told him, "No. I was just fascinated that you're discussing Richard Castle's latest novel. Kind of interesting that he might be doing a tour."

Shaking his head, he told her, "He's not doing a tour. Trust me. I have it on very, very good authority that he won't ever do a tour. At least not in this lifetime."

She gave him a funny look and asked, "Really? So, you're a mind reader Rick?"

He shrugged and told her, "Nope. I just happen to know a lot about Richard Castle. I've studied all kinds of literature for years and he just so happens to be very interesting. I've interviewed him a few times."

"Really? What's he like? Is he interesting? Does he live in a big house? Is he… I'm sorry. We should probably head over to the other building."

He was glad that she changed the subject. Because the conversation was getting into dangerous territory. What would she think if she knew that he was the elusive author? That he lived in a simply loft and not a huge mansion. Yes he had money. He had enough money to buy a mansion. In fact he bought a beach house in the Hamptons. That was his one splurge. The one place he could get away to in the summer. When school was out and he was free to spend time with Alexis.

They walked in silence and when they got to the other building he walked inside with her. Holding the door open, she walked inside. Then, they walked to his classroom. A classroom that was much bigger than the one in the English building.

Beckett felt her stomach do flip flop. She hadn't been this nervous since she had to give a speech in her public speaking class during her Senior year of high school. He could sense her nervousness and told her, "It's okay Beckett. I promise you. They don't bite…." After a few seconds he added, "Much."

That seemed to lighten the mood and they both laughed at his joke. Shaking her head she asked, "Remind me again why I asked to do this?"

"Because you like me and you're great at what you do."

"Hmmmm.. We need to talk about that sometime soon…"

Wondering what she was talking about he walked to the front of the class. He quieted the class down and said, "Okay, I know you guys are excited about today's guest speaker, but quiet down."

After a few seconds, when class was quiet, he proceeded to introduce her, "I'd like you all to welcome the police detective that I've been shadowing from the twelfth precinct. She's an amazing detective and I want everyone to show her the respect she deserves. Without further introduction, I'd like to introduce you to, Detective Katherine Beckett."

Kate swallowed hard and moved in front of the class. At first, she was extremely nervous, by the end of the talk however, she found herself getting more and more comfortable. Especially when she looked over at Rick and saw the smile on his face. There was a look on his face that she was sure looked a lot like love. It took her by surprise. She wondered how he could be having these kinds of feelings for someone like her.

He annoyed her on some days and on other days he was incredibly nice. At first, she hated him. Hated that he used his connections with the Mayor to work his way into the precinct. Hated that he hadn't earned his place on her team. Now, all these months later, she was starting to think of his as a partner.

She looked aver at him and smiled brightly. He walked over to her clapping and she smiled and blushed softly. The blushing grew worse when he hugged her and whispered, "You did great! Are you sure you haven't given these speeches before? You're a natural."

Shaking her head she told him, "I've never done this before. Well, at least not to a class this big. It's just pure luck I didn't throw up all over the podium."

He gave her two thumbs up and smiled brightly at her. It caused her to laugh and shake her head. She had seen him excited before, but never in his element. He was a natural in front of his students and she found that she liked watching him here. In this classroom in front of his students he was a natural. She wondered why he had chosen to shadow her when this was his true calling. What was in it for him? She wasn't anything special and there were dozens of detectives in New York. Why had he picked her to shadow? It was a question she decided to ask him later. For now, she was basking in the applause and adulation from his students.

Looking over at him she smiled again. Feeling something stirring in her stomach and she wasn't sure what it was, but it felt strange and wonderful all at the same time. She looked over at him and couldn't wait until they were alone so she could talk to him. She found herself looking forward to their upcoming dinner at Remy's…...


	4. Chapter 4

When the got to Remy's, Beckett was quiet. She couldn't believe how much fun she'd had while giving the speech to his classes. It wasn't nearly as scary as she had first thought it would be. His students asked intelligent questions and she could tell that they were genuinely interested in what she was saying. She even managed to throw in a few details of some of her more interesting cases. It surprised her when a few of his students stayed after class to ask more questions about what she did. It was actually very interesting to take part in. She was seeing him in a new light. When he followed her he usually acted like a complete jackass. However, watching him with his students she saw something else in him.

Beckett finally gathered up the courage to ask him, "Now that I've seen you with your students, I'm just wondering something."

Castle smiled and asked, "What's that? Let me guess, you want to know how you can become a Professor."

She laughed softly and shook her head, "No. I'm just wondering why on earth you decided to follow me. Quite honestly you don't need to. You're really in your element with your students. In both your literature and criminal justice classes. It's got to be incredibly boring following me around all the time."

Castle laughed, "It's more interesting than you think Beckett. I've learned a lot from following you."

She looked at him and shook her head. She honestly didn't believe him and she was going to tell him that, but she was interrupted when the nightly news broadcast flashed a breaking news story.

"And for the latest in entertainment, we cut to Stella Arthur with the latest rumors about Richard Castle's possibly book tour."

Castle heard it also and he swore under his breath, "Son of a bitch…."

She thought it was weird, but she turned to listen to the newscast. Meanwhile, Castle excused himself and took out his phone. He knew who was responsible for this and he was going to get answers now.

Paula picked up on the second ring and he asked, "What the hell are you doing Paula?"

She laughed and asked, "What are you talking about Rick?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about all of the rumors going around about me doing a book tour. I made it abundantly clear that I'm not doing a book tour. No signings. Nothing."

"We are just trying to drive up sales for your latest novel. With all the hype about a tour it would benefit you to give the public what it wants. To finally come clean about your mysterious identity. Just think about it Rick."

He practically growled into the phone, "I already told you no and if you push this I will find another agent and publisher."

"You wouldn't dare Rick. After all the time and money we've put into your career. It would be…"

"I don't care Paula. You either respect my wishes to keep my Richard Castle persona a secret or I will walk."

"And then we will out you. How would your precious detective handle that? Knowing that you lied to her about this."

"I didn't lie to her. I just didn't…"

"Tell her the truth. Which is the same as lying to her Rick. So, it seems you have two choices. You can either agree to the book tour and go public with your secret…"

"Or?"

"Or you don't agree and we will leak it to the press. Either way, this is going to happen and it's going to happen soon Rick. It's a positive thing. Just think of the book sales. They are going to skyrocket."

Nodding, he hung up the phone and saw Kate staring at the tv. She looked totally enthralled. He walked over to the table and asked, "What's up?"

She pointed to the tv and said in a wistful tone, "There are more rumors of Richard Castle going on a book tour. I would give anything for them to be true. Can you imagine it? Meeting him in person. I bet he's a wonderful man."

Rick sighed and whispered, "Yeah… He is…."

She was only halfway paying attention so she missed what he said. He had never hated anyone more than he hated Gina and Paula in that moment. Because he had a feeling once she learned the true identity of the great Richard Castle, she was going to hate him forever.

The rest of their meal was quite subdued. Beckett was doing most of the talking. Which was the complete opposite of their normal patterns. Finally, she asked, "Are you okay Rick? You're kind of quiet tonight."

He simply nodded, "I'm fine."

She looked at him funny, "Why don't I believe you?"

It was then that the stress of the night caught up with him. He was tired and grumpy and he said, "I don't know. What is it with everyone today? First them and now you. Maybe I should just stop talking and let everyone else make all the decisions for me. All of you seem to know everything anyway."

With that, he stood up and threw a wad of cash on the table and told her, "Thank you for coming to my class today. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Before she could say anything else, he hurried out the door. Leaving a stunned Beckett sitting in the booth wondering what had just happened and how her perfect day had suddenly gone to hell.

When he got home that night he checked his phone and saw that he had three texts from Beckett. He honestly didn't want to answer them, but she asked him if he would be at the precinct tomorrow. He texted her back: I don't think so. I need a break. I have an early class tomorrow.

It was all a lie, but he didn't care. He was honestly tired of everyone in his life questioning everything that he did. Not only that, but he had the stress of Paula and Gina pressuring him to come out with his secret identity.

He slammed the door and that's when his mom and daughter came downstairs. His mom asked, "What on earth is wrong with you Richard?"

He huffed and said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Gina and Paula are trying to sabotage everything I'm trying to build with Beckett. They are honestly being so unreasonable."

"What are they doing Richard?"

Sighing, he told her, "They want me to reveal my Richard Castle identity."

Martha sighed and asked, "And that's a bad thing?"

"You know why it is mother. Because of…"

"Alexis."

He nodded and told her, "Yeah. I want to keep it a secret. Keep her out of the spotlight."

"Is that the only reason? Because Alexis isn't a toddler anymore Richard. She's old enough now that she can tell the truth about you versus any fictional stories the tabloids might come up with."

Castle sighed and shook his head, "No. And I know that Alexis isn't a toddler anymore mother. I just…"

"What is the real issue here Richard?"

"I want Beckett to love me for me mother. We are growing closer mother. If she finds out my secret…"

"You're afraid she will be upset."

"Wouldn't you be upset if you loved someone famous and you came to find out that he's just a pesky Professor that's been following you around and lying to you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it lying to her Richard. It's not as if she outright asked you if you were Richard Castle. You have a good reason for it."

Shaking his head, he whispered, "Whatever reason I have she isn't going to understand it. She's going to think I lied to her. She won't ever have any feelings for me. Not that I stood a chance anyway."

"Whatever do you mean Richard?"

He sighed, "She's so in love with the elusive Richard Castle that I won't ever stand a chance. Lets face it mom, I can't compete with that and now that Paula and Gina are threatening to reveal it. She won't ever forgive me. I might as well just stop following her and go back to being just a professor by day and an author by night…."

"So, you're giving up?"

"What other choice do I have? She has a crush on Richard Castle."

"And you are Richard Castle. Why not tell her before it leaks to the press?"

"I don't understand why Gina and Paula had to choose now of all times to want to bring this out into the open."

Sighing, Rick knew that she was partially right, but he was just afraid that when he told her, she would hate him forever…..


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It was also pointed out by a few people that Paula and Gina work for Rick. So, I addressed that in this chapter.**_

After thinking it over that night, Rick decided that he was going to talk to his lawyer. He knew that he had to do something to stop this whole thing from escalating out of control.

When he left the meeting his was happier than he had been that entire week. He called Gina and Paula and arranged a meeting with them both later that afternoon. Armed with the knowledge that he now possessed, he was ready to fight fire with fire.

Sitting in Black Pawn's he could wipe the smile off of his face. Even seeing Paula and Gina walking in with smug smiles on their faces didn't dampen his excitement. His lawyer was sitting beside him and he saw their smiles falter a bit.

Gina ushered him inside one of the conference rooms and they sat around the large table. After pouring himself a glass of water, he got right to the point, "I think you both know why I'm here."

Gina smiled and told him, "You've decided to do the book tour obviously."

Shaking his head he smiled and told her, "No. No I haven't."

That was when Paula spoke up, "Well, then we will have no choice but to go public with Richard Castle's secret identity."

That was when his lawyer spoke up, "I'm afraid that neither of you ladies will do any such thing."

Gina laughed, "And why won't we?"

"Because of the clause in his contract with Black Pawn. I'm speaking of the portion of his contract that states, "Black Pawn agrees to keep the true identity of Richard Castle a secret until Richard Rodgers agrees to release such information to the public."

Paula looked smug and said, "Well, I can…"

"Oh no Ms. Haas. You see, as his Agent, it was also in the contract that he signed with your agency. Should either of you even consider leaking this information to the press I am prepared to sue both you and Black Pawn for the amount of twenty million dollars."

Gina paled and Paula looked like she was going to be sick. Gina finally said, "You wouldn't do that Richard. Would you?"

Rick nodded, "I will. If either of you force the issue then I will have no choice but to protect my secret. Until the day that I decide to release that information."

Gina sighed and finally told him, "Fine. We will keep it a secret until you want to make it public."

Nodding, Rick stood up and followed his lawyer out of the conference room. He knew that he needed to tell Beckett that he was Richard Castle, but he wanted to find the right way to do it. Wanted to pick the right time.

Castle made his way to the precinct later that day and smiled when he saw Beckett sitting at her desk. He sat down beside her and smiled as he said, "Afternoon Detective Beckett."

She smiled at him, "Nice of you to join us today Professor."

Laughing he said, "Oh, I like it when you call me Professor. That's sexy."

She rolled her eyes, but simply went back to work. After a few moments, Rick cleared his throat and asked, "I was wondering…."

Looking up from her paperwork, she asked, "Wondering what?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me. Someplace a little bit fancier than Remy's. I…."

He suddenly felt very subconscious and wondered if it was too soon. She was simply looking at him for what seemed like forever. She finally nodded and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

Rick was unable to hide his excitement and asked, "Really?"

Beckett laughed and told him, "Yeah. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Smiling he told her, "Good. I'll pick you up tonight at six. If that's okay…"

"Just no place too fancy. Okay?"

"Okay. "

He would take her to dinner and then they would go dancing and then he would take the time to tell her about his secret. The events of the past few days made him realize that he needs to be honest with her. He had grown to love her and he didn't want her to find out that he was actually Richard Castle from someone else.

Luckily they didn't catch a case that night, so Beckett was able to go home and get ready for their night out on the town. She wasn't sure what he had planned for the night, so she picked out a nice black dress. It was neither too cause, nor was it too fancy.

To say that she was extremely nervous was an understatement. In the past few months she had started to have feelings for him. She had started to see him as something more than an annoying tag along professor. Then, seeing him in his classroom, in front of his students had made her see him in a whole new light. Gone was the immature jackass that liked to crack jokes and make fun of her and whatever situation they were in. Instead, she saw him as a serious individual.

In front of his class he was able to hold his own and carry out a great conversation. It made her smile just thinking about it now.

She had been ready for about 15 minutes when there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She smiled when she saw him standing there dressed in a button down shirt and tie. He stomach did this funny little flip flop and she knew that she had the biggest smile on her face.

Seeing her standing there, dressed in something that was so unlike her everyday clothing, Rick almost forgot to breathe.. He swallowed hard and told her, "You look…."

Beckett suddenly felt self conscious and asked, "Do I look okay?"

He finally found his voice again and told her, "You look more than okay. You look stunning."

Kate knew that she was blushing at his compliment, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care. Sure, he was annoying on most days, but right now he was showing her a brand new side of himself. A side that she found herself longing to get to know better.

Rick asked softly, "Are you ready to go? Our reservation is at six forty five."

"You made reservations?"

She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. It just did. She was honestly surprised at how much thought he had put into this night out. Rick smiled and told her, "I did. Surprising huh?"

She knew then that she had probably insulted him and shook her head, "No. I didn't mean it that way. I…"

Shaking his head, "I get it Beckett…"

She put her hand on his arm and shook her head, "I didn't mean it that way Rick. Honestly, I'm looking forward to tonight."

Looking into her eyes he knew that she was telling the truth. He smiled and offered her his arm and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Taking his hand she smiled softly at him, "I am.."

Walking out the door of her apartment neither one of them realized that night was going to be one that they would both remember for the rest of their lives….


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

When they got to the street, Beckett was surprised to see that there was a limo waiting for them. She turned to look at him and said, "You got us a limo."

Rick smiled, "Yes. I wanted tonight to be special. You are special Kate."

She felt her heart skip a beat a little bit. He was definitely surprising her tonight. Smiling at him she took the hand that he offered to her, to help her into the car.

As she waited for him to climb in with her, she noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. There was classical music playing from speakers somewhere in the car. Kate smiled and watched as he sat across from her.

She found herself thinking how incredibly handsome he looked that evening. She had stopped seeing him as a complete jackass and he was starting to act like someone she could fall in love with. She could see herself falling for him.

He opened the bottle of champagne and poured her a glass. They smiled at each other and drank in silence. Before she realized it, they had arrived at the restaurant. He hurried to get out of the car and then offered his hand to her. She smiled up at him and she felt a jolt of something pass through them.

Looking up at him she felt her breath catch in her throat. He flashed a bright smile and then looped her arm in his. She knew that he wasn't anyone famous, but she honestly felt like royalty. He was making this night special. Walking into the restaurant took her breath away. It was incredibly beautiful.

There were fake trees everywhere. Scattered in the trees were twinkling white lights. They looked like tiny stars. It wasn't exceptionally fancy, but it was elegant and simple. The beauty was in the simplicity.

It was an Italian restaurant and it was obvious that the owner knew him. He talked with them for a few moments and they were led to a quiet table in the corner. The waiter presented him with a wine list and Rick ordered a bottle of their best wine. She laughed and said, "Champagne and wine on the same night. I believe that you're trying to get me drunk."

Laughing, Rick told her, "Not really. We were only able to drink a few sips of the champagne before we got here. Besides, I've seen how you love wine. It would take a lot more than this to get your truly drunk."

She laughed softly and shook her head. He was honestly surprising her tonight. She reached across the table to took his hand in hers. She sighed and told him, "So, tell me something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Why the dual majors of criminal justice and fictional literature. That's definitely not common. Especially these days."

"That's an easy one. You know that my mother is an actress on Broadway." Waiting for her to nod, he continued, "Well, growing up I always wanted to be a writer. However, wanting to be a writer and actually writing something good enough to be published are two completely different things. So, I majored in literature. Fictional literature to be specific. I fell in love with it. Then, I got the chance to sit in on a Criminal Justice class."

"Enjoyed it huh?"

Rick held his thumb and forefinger apart and told her, "Just a little bit. So, as they say, the rest is history. I've been teaching for almost ten years now. I love it. I love seeing my students blossom and grow from day one until the last day of the class. In all of my classes."

Kate was seeing a whole new side of him tonight. She knew that she was looking at him differently tonight. She finally asked, "Is following me helping with your classes at all?"

Nodding he told her, "It is. I can't tell you how getting more firsthand knowledge is making my classes better. Makes my teaching more genuine. If that even makes sense."

"I'm glad that I can help. How much longer do you think you will want to shadow me?"

He swallowed the wine and told her, "I'm not sure. Probably a few more months maybe. Maybe longer. I'm actually having a lot of fun."

Remembering back to when he first started tagging along with her and her team, she was so upset to have a wannabe police officer following her. Now however, she found that she didn't want him to stop following her. Couldn't imagine him not being there every day. She had to admit that he made her job a little more fun. Even if he was annoying at times, he made her laugh. Made her look forward to each and every day at work. She hadn't felt like this in a long, long time.

She swallowed a sip of her wine and told him, "I have to admit something."

"What's that?"

"Well, when Captain Montgomery told me that you were going to shadow me, well, I have to admit I was annoyed. More than annoyed actually."

He laughed, "I think your exact words were, 'stay out of my way.' Or something like that."

Nodding, she smiled, "I'll admit that I wasn't happy. Not in even a little bit. I figured that you would only get in the way. Now though, I'm actually enjoying myself. Not too much mind you, but you aren't as annoying as you used to be."

"Thank you. I think…."

Beckett laughed at the look on his face, "It's a compliment Rick. Take it."

He flashed her a bright smile and she took his hand and ran her thumb across his knuckles. They were finished eating and he asked her softly, "Do you want dessert?"

Shaking her head, "No…"

Rick quickly paid the bill and they hurried out of the restaurant. He reached over and took her hand and they walked in silence for awhile. Then, he pulled her to the side and told her, "I'm not sure how to say this Kate."

She swallowed softly and looked into his eyes, "Tell me Rick."

Instead of telling her, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Somewhere in the background, History In The Making, by Darius Rucker was playing. It was the perfect song for the perfect night. The lyrics seemed to fit their feelings perfectly.

It was like a thousand butterflies had taken up residency in her stomach. She was nervous and happy all at the same time. One of the lines in particular struck her as true. What if this was their last first kiss? What if they were each other's everything?

When they broke apart, they both whispered, "Wow…."

Kate whispered, "Yeah…."

"So you felt it too?"

Instead of answering, he leaned in for another kiss. He was sure that this woman was it for him. She was everything that he had been looking for. He knew that before they would have a chance at any kind of future together, he would have to come clean about his alter ego. Would have to tell her about his Richard Castle persona.

He started to tell her, "Kate, I…."

Silencing him with another kiss, she told him, "I feel like you are what I've been searching for my entire life Rick. I know this is all moving so fast…."

"Same here. Somehow I know that this is the start of something special. Something that we will remember for the rest of our lives Kate."

Now that they had kissed once, she couldn't seem to keep from kissing him. She pressed her lips to his once again and sighed softly. There was little doubt in her mind that she was falling more and more in love with him.

"Are you sure?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she whispered softly to him, "The only thing that I'm sure of is how I'm feeling right this moment. And I'm sure that I want to find out where this night ends."

Kissing her again, he whispered, "I feel the same way. Whether it's wrong or right I don't really know, but I know that I don't want this night to end."

"Me either. So, take me home Rick. Please?"

Somewhere deep inside he knew that it was wrong. That he should tell her his secret before they took their relationship to the next level. However, when she bit her bottom lip and took his hand in hers, all of his good intentions went right out the window. He signaled for the limo and they hurried inside. She gave the driver her address and they kissed passionately on the ride to her apartment….


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. Also, the rating for this chapter has been bumped up to M. I know that I'm going to probably going to get a lot of hate for this chapter. As always, this is my vision and it's an AU story so...**_

When the limo stopped at her apartment, he hurried out into the street and took her hand. Now that she was allowed to kiss him, she found that she couldn't stop herself. So, she pushed him up against the front of her apartment and kissed him passionately. This time, it was Rick that moaned softly. However, he wondered if maybe things weren't going a little too fast. He wondered if maybe they should slow things down. Even just a little bit. After all, they had only known each other for six months. They hadn't even really defined what they were or what this was that they were doing.

He pulled away and asked, 'Are you sure about this Kate?"

"About what?"

He was breathing heavy as he put his hands on her face. Then he told her, "Isn't this all going a little too quickly? I mean, this is our first date and well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, I don't want to force myself on you and…"

Kate smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "You aren't forcing yourself on me Rick. I want this. I want us. I know this is going a little fast, but…."

She took his hand and held above her heart. He felt it beating strong and incredibly fast. He whispered, "If you're sure you want this."

Nodding, Kate told him, "I've never wanted anything more Rick."

She turned taking his hand as she led him into her building. Pulling him to the elevator, she pushed him against the metal wall. She kissed him deeply and the two of them were lost in one another and everything they were feeling.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rick knew that he should stop this. Stop it and tell her that truth about the writing. The reason he was following her. Everything. However, all of that flew out the window when she broke the kiss and whispered, "I want you so much Rick."

He bent down and found her pulse point. Sucking on it softly, her knees buckled and she moaned once again. She felt her heart race even more as they simply kissed in the elevator. Damn, if kissing him made her feel this wonderful, she could only imagine what it would be like once they were in bed together.

The elevator stopped at her floor and she pushed him out of the doors. She led him to her apartment and unlocked the door. They tumbled inside and he felt her pushing his jacket off. She was working him undoing his buttons and she pushed it off him.

Seeing his naked chest caused her to smile. She scraped his nipples with her fingers and smiled when he moaned loudly, "Kate…."

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and asked seductively, "Yes? Something wrong Rick?"

Shaking his head, he told her, "You're driving me crazy. I've…"

Before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and licked his right nipple. Causing his words to stop suddenly. He gasped, "Ohhhhhh…."

Kate smiled softly and she kept teasing him. Nipping and licking and touching him all over. He finally couldn't take anymore and pushed her away from him. She smiled innocently at him, "Everything okay there Rick?"

Nodding, he told her, "Everything's perfect."

He quickly worked on undressing her. Moving around to her back and unzipping her dress. Making sure that his hands grazed her naked skin. Slipping her dress off her completely, he smiled when he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped her breasts softly and smiled when she moaned, "Ohhhh God Rick…."

He kissed his way down her spine and smiled when she made little noises. He knew that he was teasing her, knew that she wanted more, but he also knew that anticipation was part of the seduction. Slowly, he lowered her panties to the ground. Standing back up, he spun her around and he was immediately captivated by how beautiful she was. He whispered, "You are…."

"What?"

She found that she was extremely nervous. She had never been self conscious about her body before, however, with him she was. She felt something for him and it was on more than just a purely physical level. This was so much more. It was on an emotional level.

He finally told her, "You're stunning Kate."

She smiled and turned to lean back on his chest. They stood there in her living room. She was pressed up against his chest and he was nibbling on her ear softly. Kate finally turned and took his hand in her and pulled him towards her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and smiled when she heard his breath catch. She smiled, giving him the sexiest smile possible.

He hurried to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. She laughed and asked softly, "In a hurry Rick?"

"I always am when it comes to you Kate."

Meeting her in the middle of the bed, he moaned as they kissed once again. Neither of them were in any hurry and they were content to take their time. They wanted to memorize each and every part of the other's body. Every time her fingers moved on his skin, he would shiver, almost violently. She had the same reaction to his touch. With each touch, each swirl of their fingers, they were flying higher towards something indescribable.

Neither thought about the outside world. The only care was how good they could make their partner feel. Finally, Kate broke off the kiss and whispered to him, "I think…."

Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Tell me."

"I know that it should be too soon to feel like this, but I can't help it. I-I'm falling in love with you Rick. If it isn't love it's something a lot like it."

When he stayed silent, she wondered if it had indeed been too soon, however, the smile that blossomed on his face proved that her feelings were probably mirroring his. When he leaned forward to kiss her, he whispered, "It might be too soon, but I can feel something as well. Something I don't think I've ever felt for anyone before. I..I think I'm falling in love with you also…"

Kate felt her body relax and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She bit her lower lip and nodded. She wanted him to know that this was uncommon for her. That this was the first time she had taken someone to bed on the first date. She whispered, "This is a first for me Rick. I've never done this before and…."

He silenced her with a kiss and she practically melted into him. Moaning softly, she pressed him to the bed and continued to kiss him. Sitting up straight, they looked into each other's eyes. He reached up and massaged her breasts softly. Watching as her nipples harden. She threw back her head and moaned softly, "Fuck…."

"I plan to Kate."

Laughing loudly, Kate leaned down to kiss him again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. He broke off that kiss and turned her over and pressed her to the bed. He reached down and touched her lower lips and whispered, "Fuck you're wet Kate."

Nodding, she whispered, "For you Rick. All for you."

He went to reach for a condom and she smiled and stopped him, "I'm on the pill and clean."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there something that I should know about?"

Shaking his head, "No. I'm clean. It's been awhile since I've been with anyone."

"Good."

He smiled and entered her slowly. She wanted to close her eyes, but she forced herself to keep them open. Watching his eyes as he entered her for the first time. Twin moans filled the room. One from each of the occupants in the room. She raised her hands above her head and Rick captured her hands in his. Moving slowly inside her was both Heaven and torture.

They brought each other to the edge multiple times. Finally, he leaned down and whispered, "I want you to cum with me…"

Nodding slowly, she reached between them, and played with her over sensitized clit. Her back arched into his and he leaned down to capture her screams in his kiss. Wrapping her legs around his back, she moaned loudly into his mouth. He was driving her crazy and making her feel things that she had only read about. Something that she had never felt before. She knew that he felt the same when he looked into her eyes and she saw how blue they were. She tightened around him and she heard him groan loudly and he called out her name, "Ohhhhh Kate….God….."

He came inside her and he knew that he was lost for anyone else. He knew that the feeling was mutual when she screamed his name, "Rick!"

After moving slowly inside her for a bit longer, he finally collapsed on top of her. He worried about hurting her and tried to move away, but was stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck and she whispered, "Stay. Please?"

He was breathing heavy and managed to get out, "Don't...don't wanna hurt you…"

She tightened her hold on him and whispered, "You won't. I promise."

Nodding, he laid his head on her shoulder and listened to her breathing in his ear. Somewhere deep inside he wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He should have told her, but lying in her arms he found it impossible to care…..


	8. Chapter 8

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. This chapter is now back to T.**_

When Rick woke the following morning, he was surprised to see that she was still wrapped up in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She stirred a bit and then her eyes opened and she gave him a lazy smile. She stretched and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmhmmm… Better than I have in a long, long time. How about you?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I slept wonderfully."

She wrapped her arms around his arms and nipped on his bottom lip. They kissed and then they made love again. He knew that this was his last first time with a woman.

Much, much later, they emerged from the bedroom. Rick smiled and told her, "I'll make you breakfast."

She flashed him a bright smile and nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

Sitting at her couch, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. The night before had been incredible. They had become one with each other. However, she was left to wonder just how serious he was. Was this simply a one time thing for him? Was he feeling the same way about her? Or would they be back to just friends when they left her apartment?

He put down a ham and cheese omelette in front of her. She picked at her food for a moment. She looked up and there she could see the questions in his eyes. He looked at her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kate?"

She sighed and put down her fork. Then she looked at him and asked, "Was last night…."

"What?"

She looked down at her food and asked softly, "Was last night just a one time thing? Or do you want more?"

He put down his fork and took her hand in his. Then he told her softly, "I meant what I said last night Kate. I love you. I want this to be more than just a one time thing. I want so much more with you. I could never regret last night."

She flashed him a bright smile, "Me either. No regrets.I also meant it when I said that I love you. Because I do love you Rick."

Last night had been very magical for her. She had thought she loved him, however when they made love for the first time, it sealed it for her. Picking up her fork she started to eat. They ate in silence and then he asked her, "Do you want to possibly spend the day together? I know that you might already have something planned for today and…."

Leaning over, she kissed him softly to silence him. He moaned into her mouth and then she pulled away and whispered, "I would love to spend the day with you. Maybe we could drop by your loft and let you change and then we can spend some more time together doing whatever you want."

He smiled and said, "I'd love that. I want that so much."

"Good Rick. Now let's finish our food and get a move on."

They hurried up and finished their food and soon they were on the way out of her apartment. They held hands and walked to the subway. She sat down beside him and they held hands on the way to his loft. When they got there, she walked into his bedroom. She smiled when she saw his book collection. He had all kinds of books. From James Patterson, Michael Connelly and Richard Castle.

He was getting out his boxers from his dresser. Then she asked, "So you like Richard Castle?"

Swallowing hard he nodded, "Does that surprise you? I mean, I do teach a class that covers those authors."

She hummed and smiled when she saw that he had all of Richard Castle's books. Even the one that she had been trying to get. She ran her thumb over the book and smiled. Then she whispered, "Richard Castle is an amazing writer. He's able to really tell a story and draw his readers in."

He knew that he should have used that as an opportunity to tell her the truth. That he was Richard Castle. However, he knew that she probably wouldn't believe him. Couldn't possibly be made to believe that someone like Richard Castle would ever be interested in her. She whispered, "I'd give anything to meet him. It would be a dream come true."

"You sound like you're in love with him or something."

"Not in love. Not exactly. Well, maybe a little bit of puppy love. It's stupid right? Someone like Richard Castle could never be interested in someone like me."

"Oh, I don't know. You are very beautiful."

She laughed at him, "And he's a world famous author. He probably carried more money around in his wallet than I have in my bank account right now."

Turning away from her, he told her softly, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll be right back."

Sitting on his bed, she smiled as she heard the shower turn on. Looking around his room she realized how masculine it was. She found that she was happy about that. There were no signs that a woman had been here recently.

Smiling she decided that she needed a shower also. So, she walked into his bathroom and slipped off her clothes. Then she slipped in behind him and smiled softly when he let out a soft squeak. He turned around and she swallowed his protests in a kiss. Then, they made love for the third time that day in his shower.

They didn't leave the shower until the water was cold and the mirror was steamed up. God, she was very addicted to this. To him. To the way that he made her feel. When they dressed she whispered to him, "Part of me wants to stay here all day. Wants to stay in bed with you all day long."

He smiled and told her, "We could do that."

"Although…."

"Although?"

Smiling she whispered, "Maybe we can do both. We can go out now and then come home and spend the rest of the day in your bed. I sat down on it earlier and…"

"And?"

"It's sinfully comfortable. Plus…"

"Plus?"

She kissed him and whispered, "I have this overwhelming desire to see you wearing these."

She walked over and picked up his glasses by the bed. Glasses that he only used on occasion. Those occasions when he wanted to look sophisticated. However, looking at Kate it was obvious that it was a turn on for her. She opened them and slid them onto his face. After she did, she stood back and moaned softly. Oh yes. It was totally doing it for her. She knew that they had to leave his bedroom right now or they would definitely be spending the entire day in his bedroom. Of that there was no question.

She removed the glasses and place them back on his nightstand and whispered, "Not now. Later."

"Later?"

Nodding, "Because if you wear them now, we aren't leaving this room. At least not anytime soon."

He laughed and shook his head, "Now you're making me wish I had worn them sooner. I sometimes wear them when I'm teaching and…."

She growled loudly and managed to get out, "Don't tell me that."

"Why? They are just reading glasses and they don't serve any real purpose."

She laughed, "You really don't get it. Do you?"

He was definitely confused at this point. He shook his head and told her, "I guess I don't. Do you care to explain it to me?"

She peppered his face with kisses and bit his earlobe softly. Then she smiled and purred, "It means I want you do two things."

"What's that?"

She smiled, "Don't wear them in your classes anymore. You're way too sexy when you're wearing them."

He swallowed and then asked, "W-what's the second thing?"

She pushed him up against the wall and then whispered, "I only want you to wear them in the bedroom. With me."

He closed his eyes as they kissed up against the wall of his bedroom. He broke off the kiss and whispered, "We need to stop...or…"

"Or what?"

"Or we are never going to get out of here. Because everything about today is really doing it for me…."

Kate smiled and pecked his lips one last time and then turned and started walking out of his bedroom. Putting a little extra wiggle in her walk. He had to take a deep breath and wanted to go back into his bathroom and take a ice cold shower. When he heard her call out, "Are you coming Rick?"

He walked out of his room and followed her quickly. Today was turning out to be better than he had expected. A voice deep in the back of his mind was saying that he needed to tell her about his secret identity. However, he decided to put it off until tomorrow. Tomorrow he would say something to her. He decided that he would put it off for one more day…..


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

The next six months were the best six months of their lives. They fell deeper in love with each passing day. Kate was practically living at Rick's loft. She would go to her apartment whenever she had a hard case and needed some down time. However, she found that she craved his company more as each day went by.

He had asked her to help him plan his daughter's fourteenth birthday. Alexis just wanted something small. Mostly just her family and a few close friends. Which meant that Rick was going to have to invite his ex-wife. Alexis had asked him if she could invite her mother. He knew that there was a fifty-fifty chance of Meredith showing up. Her track record for visiting her daughter was terrible. She had missed more birthdays that she had attended. So, when he called her to invite her, he was surprised when she immediately agreed. She told him, "I'm curious about your new girlfriend Richard."

Rick sighed and told her, "There's nothing to tell."

"That's not what I've heard from Alexis. Apparently the two of you are getting quite serious. She's been spending a lot of time at your loft."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew that Alexis had talked to her mother about Kate, but sometimes he wished that she wouldn't have. Meredith had a way of driving him crazy.

He finally told her, "Yes, we are dating. Yes, she has been sleeping at the loft. I'm not calling about that though Meredith. Are you going to come or not?"

"I'll be there."

"Y-you will?"

To say that he was surprised was a major understatement. He heard her laugh and she said, "Of course Richard. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I want to see what's so special about this woman. I want to make sure that she loves you for you."

It was at that point that he wished that Alexis had asked for anything else. He would have preferred her going out to California to visit her mom. Sure, it would mean that his daughter was away for her birthday, but at least he wouldn't need to be subjected to his ex-wife.

After talking to her for a few more minutes, he finally disconnected the call with a sigh. He heard Kate laugh and he whipped around and said, "It so isn't funny. That woman drives me insane."

She walked over to where he was standing and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and said, "It will be fine. After all, it's only for one night."

He groaned and told her, "Let's see if you still feel that way after you meet her."

Her hands were still wrapped around his neck and she pulled back and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's coming for Alexis' birthday. You are going to be here for her birthday right?"

Biting her bottom lip, she whispered, "I wasn't sure that you would want me here. I mean, it's a time for family and…"

He smiled, "Of course we want you there. In fact, Alexis specifically asked if you wanted to come."

"She did?"

Nodding he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, "She did. Of course you don't have to get her a gift. I've already bought her a gift. Several in fact."

Laughing, she smiled, "I'd like to get her a little something. Although…"

Rick smiled and asked, "What?"

"Maybe I can take her out to lunch. Just the two of us. I mean, I know that I'm not her mom, but…"

"She likes you Kate. You're real and honestly you've been there more than her own mother has. Plus, you treat her like an adult and not a little kid. That's important to her."

Everything he had told her was true. After they had been dating for a month, Alexis had sat down with him at breakfast one morning and casually mentioned Kate. The conversation had been somewhat tense at first. Because she had brought up the issue of him being Richard Castle.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **It had been a typical weekday morning. Kate had gotten up early and went into the precinct. Since he had a late class that morning, he would join her after. Alexis had come bounding down the stairs and she prepared her cereal.**_

 _ **Sitting down next to him she chewed the first bite carefully. She finally said, "Dad? I need to ask you a question."**_

 _ **He smiled at her and said, "Sure Pumpkin. What's up?"**_

 _ **He watched her take a deep breath and then she asked, "Well, I know that you really like Detective Beckett. I was just wondering. Ummmm..."**_

 _ **He asked her softly, "What?"**_

 _ **"Well, I know that we really aren't supposed to tell anyone about your writing career. Especially the fact that you're Richard Castle, but don't you think that you should maybe tell her? Especially if you like her as much as you say you do."**_

 _ **"It's not that simple Alexis. There are things that…."**_

 _ **"You're afraid that she's going to hate you. That she's going to be mad at you."**_

 _ **"Well yeah. I mean it's pretty important and she's kind of in love with him. I should have told her before we got serious and slept tog- Uh, had a sleepover."**_

 _ **Alexis rolled her eyes and laughed at her dad. Then she told him, "I know you better than that dad. Look, I just think that you need to tell her. Sooner rather than later. You should have told her on your first date."**_

 _ **"I don't think she would have believed me. In fact she probably would have thought that I was making the whole thing up. She might have even laughed at me."**_

 _ **"Really dad? That's the best that you can come up with. That she would laugh at you. You really need to tell her before it's too late."**_

 _ **Part of him knew that his daughter was right, but another part worried that Beckett would be upset with him for not telling her sooner. So, he told his daughter, "I'll handle it Pumpkin."**_

 _ **Alexis gave him a look and he knew that she didn't believe him, but she also knew better than to push him. So, she just said, "Well, when it all falls apart don't say that I didn't tell you you should have told her."**_

 _ **He nodded and told her, "Duly noted. Now, it's time for you to go to school and I have to head to my class."**_

 _ **"I'm going, I'm going. Just think about it dad. Please? I really like her and I think that's she's good for you."**_

 _ **"You do?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, she keeps you in line and you're different when you're around her. I can tell that she really, really likes you dad."**_

 _ **Sighing, he knew that his daughter was right, but he still hesitated to tell her. He put it out of his mind and the next thing he knew, they had been together for six months…..**_

 _ **~Flashback Ends~**_

Rick smiled and kissed her again. Then he asked, "You'll come?"

She finally sighed and then told him, "Fine. I'll come. Just don't leave me alone with your ex-wife."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He kissed her again and closed his eyes. What he had no way of knowing was how this party would mean the end of his secret and it would reveal a secret that Kate held also…...


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

Rick was hurrying around the loft putting the finishing touches on the party. All of the food was set out. The decorations were hung and Beckett was upstairs helping Alexis get ready.. He had offered to help, but was stopped by the looks that both ladies gave him. He finally threw up his hands and said, "Okay. I get it. I know where I'm not needed."

Alexis gave him a kiss on his cheek and hurried upstairs with Beckett following close behind her. He wished that Meredith had been there, but she hadn't shown up yet. He honestly wondered if she would. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Nothing surprised him where his ex-wife was concerned.

So, when the doorbell rang about twenty minutes before everyone was scheduled to arrive, he knew that it was her. He sighed and plastered on his best fake smile and opened the door to the loft. Meredith came strolling in like she owned the place. She tried to give him a kiss, but he moved away quickly. Walking back over into the kitchen. He watched as Meredith looked around and then he told her, "If you're looking for Alexis she's upstairs getting ready for the party."

"Thank you Richard. I'll go help her get ready and…"

"She has help."

Meredith laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she would appreciate someone helping her that was actually born in this century. While your mother means well, she has no sense of fashion and…"

"I never said it was Mother that was helping her get ready Meredith. If you want to help me down here I can…"

He almost laughed at the look on her face. She was looking at him as if he had three heads. Then she asked, "You want me to help? In the kitchen? Surely you have servants for that kind of thing Richard. I mean honestly."

He found himself counting to ten in his head. He bit the inside of his lip and said, "I don't have servants. You know that Meredith. You can either help me here or you can have a seat on the couch. Today isn't about you. It's about Alexis."

Meredith huffed loudly and went to sit on the couch. There was no way she was setting foot inside his kitchen. That kind of thing was definitely beneath her.

Alexis and Kate came downstairs about ten minutes after Meredith arrived. Rick was the first one to see her and he smiled and told his daughter, "You look beautiful Pumpkin."

He smiled when he saw that Kate had also gotten herself ready for the party. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Forgetting that his ex-wife was sitting just feet away. She put her arms around his neck as they kissed. They pulled apart and he whispered, "Wow. What was that for?"

"For being you. I love you."

"Feelings mutual."

Alexis spotted her mom sitting on the couch and ran over to her, "Mom! You're here!"

Meredith smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't miss this day for the…"

She stopped when she saw Rick and Kate standing in the kitchen kissing. To say that she was unprepared to see her ex-husband kissing another woman in the kitchen was an understatement. She asked Alexis, "Who is that woman your father is kissing?"

Alexis smiled, "That's Kate. She's his girlfriend. She's awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She helped me pick out this dress and she helped me get ready."

"That's nice sweetie. Introduce me to her."

Nodding, Alexis took her mom's hand and led her over to the kitchen where her dad and Kate were finishing putting out the plates and napkins. She smiled and said, "Kate. I want you to meet my mom, Meredith. Mom, this is Kate. She's a police Detective."

Meredith barely managed to hide the look of surprise on her face. This woman was a police detective? Surely Richard could do better. After all, he was a bestselling author. He wondered if that's why this woman was with him. She had to be with him for his money. Well, she was going to put a stop to it and fast.

Clearing her throat, Meredith smiled and said, "Really? A police detective? Isn't that an incredibly dangerous job?"

Kate smiled, "It can be, but I have a great team."

"Really?"

Rick could sense his ex's tone of voice and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that she thought that anyone who wasn't connected to Hollywood was beneath him. He told her, "Meredith…."

"It's okay Richard. I'm just having a friendly chat with her."

He knew that her talks were usually anything but friendly. Especially when it came to him. He sighed and wondered what she was up to. Kate smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She was a big girl and she could sense what this other woman was trying to do. She wouldn't be scared off by someone like her. She knew that there was a reason why she was his ex-wife.

Kate smiled and picked up a platter and carried it to the table. Ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving from the other woman in the room. She turned and asked, "What?"

Meredith had followed her and whispered, "I know why you're with him."

Laughing Kate said, "Because I love him. I love them both."

Meredith shook her head, "You're just using him for his money. I know your type."

"Honestly? He's a professor at a small college. He doesn't have that much money and even if he did I'm not that type of woman. Honestly, I don't know where you get off accusing me of using him for anything."

"You don't know…" It was more a statement that a question. Something that Meredith found quite interesting. She watched at Kate turned and joined Rick in the kitchen. She went to stand with Alexis. She could use this to her advantage. She could get rid of this other woman and get her ex-husband and daughter back.

Before she could say anything however, she saw Kate walking into Richard's bedroom. He was following close behind her. She wondered what they were up to. However, she didn't have to wonder long, when she saw them coming out with balloons and presents. Shaking her head she realized she had once again been outdone. She had been planning on taking Alexis shopping the following day.

Alexis apparently sensed her mom's distress and said, "It's okay mom. You don't have to get me anything."

Shaking her head, "I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. We will go to every shop you want."

Alexis sighed to herself. Of course her mom would only focus on the material things. Honestly having her here with her right now was the best present she could have asked for. She shook her head, "I'm just glad that you're here mom."

"Of course you are."

Shaking her head, Alexis simply walked to sit by her mom. She forgot all about everything when her friends started arriving. About halfway into the party, she noticed that Kate was missing. She walked over to her dad and asked, "Where's Kate."

He whispered, "She's not feeling good Pumpkin. She went to lay down. I was just getting ready to check on her."

Alexis felt bad that she wasn't feeling good. So, she told her dad, "Go. Check on her dad."

Rick walked into his bedroom and was surprised when he didn't see her on the bed. After standing in the middle of the room, he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He knocked softly before he walking inside. He saw surprised to see her sitting with her head propped up against the wall. He sat down beside her and asked, "You okay?"

The look she gave him could have killed a lesser man. He saw her shake her head, "I'm going to die."

He chuckled and said, "You aren't dying. You probably have a stomach bug. You will be better tomorrow."

He heard her whisper, "More like seven months."

He did a double take and asked, "What?"

She sighed sadly and told him, "I didn't want to do this today. I wanted to wait until later. This day is supposed to be about Alexis."

Watching him shake his head and seeing the look of confusion on his face, she almost laughed. However, she felt the nausea building and pushed herself up and threw up in the toilet again. Damn. It was getting worse. He was holding her hair back and whispering soothing words to her. When that bout of nausea was over, she sat down again and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. He simply stared at her and she wondered if he was upset at her. They had barely been dating for six months. She knew that they were committed to one another, but that was a far cry from wanting children. When she had found out, she had spent three hours crying in her apartment. She was so sure that he wouldn't want this. Hell, she wasn't even sure what to think of it herself. She finally whispered, "Say something."

His mouth opened and closed and then he got a huge smile on his face and asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding she told him, "I found out the other day. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I know that we've never talked about what our future holds and…."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away. When she saw the hurt in his eyes she told him, "My mouth tastes horrible. Are you mad?"

He looked at her and whispered, "How can you ask me that? I could never be mad at you for something like this. A baby…"

Part of her wondered if they were ready for this. She whispered, 'I'm sorry…."

He ignored her protests and kissed her on the lips softly. Then he leaned his forehead on her and whispered, "Never be sorry for this. Never…."

She sighed and he asked, "Are you ready to get up?"

Nodding, he offered him her hand. He helped her to her feet and they walked into the bedroom together. Alexis was sitting on the bed and looking worried. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Kate smiled at her and said, "I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you Kate?"

The two adults looked at each other and then Kate nodded her approval. Rick told his daughter softly, "She's going to have a baby."

He watched as his daughter's mouth opened and closed a few times. Then she rushed forward and hugged Kate. She gave her dad a pointed look and he knew what that look meant. However, the choice was taken out of his hands when he heard Meredith shriek, "She's pregnant? She's using you for your money Richard."

It was at that point that Kate knew that she'd had enough. She turned to his ex-wife and said, "I'm not after him for his money. And…"

Later, he would say that he saw it coming, but he had no way to stop it. He heard Meredith say, "So, you're saying that you aren't with him because of his writing? Because he's a bestselling, world famous author."

"What in the hell are you talking about Meredith?"

Meredith practically sneered at her, "Oh please! Like you don't know who he is. You think he can afford this loft on a teacher's salary?"

Turning to Rick, she asked, "What the hell is she talking about Rick? I thought the loft belonged to you and your mom and…"

"Oh please! He bought this place with his first royalty check."

"Royalty check from what?"

Alexis piped up, "Mom! Butt out! This is none of your business., It's between Kate and dad!"

Meredith turned and looked at her daughter and said, "So she knows about him and his writing. The fact that he keeps his Richard Castle persona held so close to the vest that no one knows about it and…"

That's when Kate stopped listening to Alexis and her mother. She turned and looked at Rick. She knew that she was pale and he looked just as bad as she did. She whispered, "Is that true?"

"Kate, listen I…."

Shaking her head, "No…..Is she telling the truth? Please tell me she isn't telling the truth. That you haven't been keeping this from me for the last six months."

That's when Alexis pulled her mom out of the bedroom. She had never been so mad at her mom. She was also mad at her father for not telling Kate before this.

Rick whispered, "I wanted to tell you. I just never found the right time. I…"

Her mouth fell open and she whispered, "You never found the right time? How about before we slept together? How about before I practically moved in with you? Before I fell in love with you? God...I've been so stupid…."

"Kate...Listen to me. I wanted to tell you so many times."

"Why did you do this? Is it some kind of game for you?"

He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks. He closed his eyes and whispered, "No. It's not a game Kate. I am Richard Castle. I don't like flaunting my writing career. I just wanted a normal life. Wanted someone to love me for me. Not because of my money or fame. I…"

"Well, you accomplished that. I fell in love with you. But you broke my heart in the process. I want nothing to do with you or you family. Just...Just leave me alone."

"Kate, please wait."

Shaking her head, she tore her arm out of his and grabbed her keys and her purse and walked out of his loft. Not stopping even when she heard Alexis calling out for her. Right then and there she wanted nothing to do with anyone in that house and she just needed to get some distance from them all…..


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

Kate barely remembered the drive home. She spent the entire night crying and her heart was broken when she fell asleep. She wondered if she should have given him a chance to explain, but she just had to get away from him. The worst part was that she still loved him. They would have to find a way to make peace with one another. After all, they had created a new life together.

Thinking of the baby they created just caused her to cry more. Maybe she should just end the pregnancy. The thought of doing that only brought on more tears. She put her hand on her stomach and fell into a restless sleep. There was time for decisions later. Now, she just needed sleep. Sleep that took a long time coming.

When she woke the following morning, she could tell that she had fallen asleep crying. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She couldn't believe what went on the previous night. She wished that she could have gone back in time and changed everything. Sitting up in bed, she was reminded that nothing would be the same again when the nausea hit her again. Fuck.

Running to the bathroom she managed to make it to the toilet in time to lose what little was in her stomach. She cried harder than she had in a long time. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

After a while, she managed to drag herself out of the bathroom and made her way to her kitchen. She made some toast and buttered it. It was all her stomach could handle right then. She had just sat down on the couch, when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she got up and looked through her peephole. She was expecting to see Rick, but she was surprised when, instead of her boyfriend, she saw his daughter.

She opened the door and greeted her weakly, "Hello Alexis."

The girl shuffled back and forth on her feet. Biting her bottom lip, Alexis asked, "Can I come in? I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see or talk to me again."

Looking at her, Kate could see that she had been crying. So, despite everything that had happened the night before, she moved aside to let Alexis inside her apartment.

Alexis went and sat down on the couch. Picking at something on her jeans, she waited for Kate to take a seat across from her. Sighing, she told Kate, "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me or dad again. I…."

Alexis started crying a little bit. Kate got up and grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her. Then Alexis continued, "I know that dad should have told you. You shouldn't have had to hear it from Meredith."

Kate was struck by the fact that Alexis called her mom by her first name instead of calling her mom. She whispered, "Me too."

"Look, I know that it's none of my business, but my dad really loves you. I have never seen him as happy as he's been since he's been dating you. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Were you worried about me?"

"A little. Mostly is was because my parents were fighting. Dad was furious with her for saying what she did."

"He should have told me. I just...I don't understand why he did this. Why keep it a secret?"

Sighing, Alexis told her, "I don't know a lot of the reasons. Just that dad has always been a private person. Mostly because when I was little he wanted to keep me out of the tabloids. Then, when I got older, it just became something that neither one of us thought about. Then he married his second wife. That was his biggest mistake ever."

Alexis remembered back on that time and a sad smiled appeared on her face. She knew this probably wasn't her place to tell Kate this, but she felt she needed to try. So, she told her, "Gina used him for his money. He spent a fortune on her and in the end, all he had to show for it was less money in the bank and a broken heart."

"It still doesn't excuse him not telling me. I…"

"I think that deep down he knew that. However, he wanted you to love him for who he really is and not because of the books that he writes."

"Does he know that you're here? Did he send you?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Alexis told her, "He has no idea. He wasn't even awake yet when I left. Look, I know he was wrong and if you can't forgive him I'll understand, but…."

"But?"

Closing her eyes Kate noticed a tear slipping out from the closed lids. She managed to gather her thoughts and said, "I…"

Reaching across the table, Kate took the younger girl's hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, "I-i've always wanted to be a big sister. Even if you and dad can't fix things...D-do you think that maybe I can still be a part of the baby's life?"

"I haven't made any decision yet Alexis. I…."

She didn't want to tell the girl that she had considered, no matter how briefly, getting rid of the baby. It was a fleeting thought. One that she wasn't sure she could even go through with. Sure, she was still extremely mad at him, but she needed a chance to sit down with him when she wasn't so furious with him.

Alexis simply nodded and then she stood up. Kate followed her and before the teen left, she turned to Kate and hugged her tightly. Then she whispered in her ear, "I love you Kate. Even if you hate me and my dad.."

The words she spoke broke Kate's heart. She hugged the girl tighter and then whispered, "I love you too Alexis. Give me a few days and I'll talk to your dad."

Nodding, Alexis turned and walked down the hallway of her apartment. As soon as she closed the door to her apartment, the morning sickness returned and she ran to the bathroom once again.

Resigned, Kate ended up doing something that she had hardly ever done before. She called out sick to work. She could barely manage to get up off the floor. Forget trying to go to the precinct. She finally crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Wishing that the past few days had never happened.

When he woke up that morning, Rick wasn't sure if he should go into the precinct. He didn't have a class that morning. So, despite how the previous night had ended, he went in. He was surprised to see that Beckett's desk was unoccupied. He looked at Esposito and asked, "Where is she?"

"Called out sick."

"Wow. She must really not feel good."

Shrugging the other man said, "Don't know. I didn't talk to her. I just know what Captain Montgomery told us."

Nodding Castle decided that he wasn't needed there, so he made his way back to the elevator and pushed the floor for the down button. He knew that he should give her time and space, but he needed to see her. Needed to try and explain. So, he headed to her apartment. Hoping that she wouldn't slam the door in his face. Hell, he wondered if she would even open the door at all.

Making his way up to her apartment, he took a deep breath before he knocked on her door. After a few long moments, he decided that she wasn't going to open the door. So, he started to turn and head out. However, just as he turned to leave, he heard the locks turn on her door. She opened the door and the first thing he noticed was that she looked terrible.

Seeing him standing there she simply asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Shaking her head she told him, "Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to you."

She started to shut the door on him, but he put his hand on it and pushed it open. He was surprised when she didn't fight him. She simply turned and headed back into her apartment. She took three steps away from him, when she started falling. He rushed to catch her and noticed how clammy her skin was. There was definitely something wrong with her. Checking her pulse, he found that it was erratic and he picked up his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

When she woke hours later, it was to the steady beeping of machines. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly because of the bright lights. She felt someone holding her hand and turned to see who it was. Surprised and shocked to see Rick sitting there asleep. She sighed and whispered, "Rick…."

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her sadly. She whispered, "W-what happened?"

"You were severely dehydrated. You collapsed in my arms."

She nodded slowly, "I haven't been able to eat or drink anything lately. Because of the morning sickness."

"Obviously. Well, they have an IV hooked up and they are trying to bring your numbers back to normal."

"Rick, what aren't you telling me?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing. I'm done with hiding things. Now that you're awake I'll go. I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

He stood up to leave, but before he could one of her nurses came into the room and said, "Miss Beckett, I see you decided to wake up."

Looking towards Rick she asked him, "How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He stood and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had wanted to stay in the room with her. Wanted to be a part of all of this, but he felt that he had lost that right. So, he left her room and walked to the elevator, but was stopped when he heard her nurse say, "She wants you to come back into her room."

He was surprised, but nodded and walked back inside. Sitting in the furthest chair, he watched as the nurse checked her over, but said nothing. Then the nurse mentioned something about an ultrasound. He lifted his head and tried to not act interested, but he know that he failed miserably.

He told her, "I'll leave if you want."

Kate sighed, "Stop it Rick. We can fight about this later. Just don't…."

Nodding, he sat back down and stared at the floor. He wasn't sure where they stood or why she wanted him, here, but when they wheeled the ultrasound machine into her room, he wanted to bolt again. However, she whispered, "Come over here Rick."

He did as she requested and he was surprised when she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she had a soft smile on her face. She whispered, "I'm still so mad at you, but…."

"But?"

"I still love you. I don't want to, but I can't help it. We still need to have a long talk about everything, but…"

"But?"

Sighing she managed to whisper, "But I don't want to do this alone. Our baby needs a family and so do I…."

They were interrupted when the nurse started the ultrasound. They heard her say, "Oh. I'll be right back. I need to get the doctor." Then she hurried out of the room.

Rick looked at her and asked, "I wonder what that was all about."

"Not sure."

They sat waiting in the room together. Holding hands and waiting for the nurse to come back into the room. When she did, there was a doctor following close behind her. They started up the machine again and the two of them stared at the screen together. Kate couldn't take the silence any longer and finally asked, "What's going on? Is the baby okay?"

The doctor nodded and told her, "I just wanted to double check everything. It appears that the babies are just fine."

Rick was the first one to respond with, "Babies? Did you say babies?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. Then he turned the screen so that they could see it. He pointed to the screen and said, "This one here is Baby A. The other is Baby B. They are perfect for this stage of development. I'd say you are about eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Kate and Rick simply nodded mutely and stared at one another. Neither one knew what to say so they said nothing. Their world had suddenly become a lot more complicated.

Rick finally whispered, "Twins…."

"Yeah. I…"

She was completely overwhelmed and needed some time to think. She wanted to forgive him. Wanted to say that everything was fine, but she couldn't. So, she told him, "I'm tired Rick."

Nodding, he told her, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you Rick. I need time to think. Time to…"

He simply nodded and walked out of her room. He didn't try to kiss her. He wasn't sure how she would react. Whether she would welcome the kiss or push him away. So, he did the easiest thing for everyone involved and simply said, "Call me when you're ready to talk. I…"

She simply nodded and watched as he walked out of her room. Little did he know that he carried a bit of her heart with him….


	12. Chapter 12

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

Later that day, Kate was sitting up in her bed and looking out the window. After everything that had happened that day, she knew that she had been unfair to Rick. Sending him away after telling him that she wanted him to be a part of her and their babies lives had been the wrong thing to do.

So, she found her phone and sent him a text message. It read simply: **_I'm sorry. I was wrong to send you away Rick._**

When he got the message, he was well into his second glass of wine. Drunk enough to take away the pain of her sending him away. When he got home he had no idea if or when she would ask him to come back. So, he decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

He knew that he should have thought about it before responding, but he sent a text back that read: _**Yeah, but that's what I deserve.**_

She sighed when she read his text. She knew that he was beating himself up over everything that had happened. She was still incredibly angry at him, but knowing what she knew about Gina and how that marriage had ended, she could see why he kept the fact that he was, in fact, the writer of the Richard Castle books, a secret.

It didn't mean that she had to like it, but deep down she could understand his reasoning a little better. So, she texted him back: **_No Rick. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. I was so unfair to you._**

It was ultimately true. He hadn't technically lied to her. Sure, it was a lie by omission. Still technically a lie, but just barely.

When he didn't answer that text, she sighed and turned over on her side. Wondering if he had decided that she wasn't worth the trouble.

Her doctor came to visit her later that evening. He looked over her charts and told her, "I'm going to go ahead and release you in the morning. However, I'm going to prescribe you a medication for the nausea. It should help you keep some of the food and water down. At least for the next few weeks or months. Also, if the nausea gets worse, I want to see you in my office. Before it gets to this level again. This could have ended up being a lot more serious than this. You could have lost the babies."

Looking down at her lap, she knew that her doctor was being completely honest with her. She could have handled this so much better. So, she told him, "I'll take better care of myself. I'll also call your office if the nausea gets worse."

She couldn't see how it could possibly get worse than it had been. However, she didn't want to take a chance that anything could happen to the babies.

After her doctor left, she looked at her phone once again. There was still no reply from Rick. Maybe he had decided that she wasn't worth the trouble. She closed her eyes and turned on her side. She pulled up his contact information and thought about it for a split second. Taking a deep breath, she hit the call button. It rang twice when he picked up, "H'lo…"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. It didn't sound like Rick. She wondered if she had called the wrong number, she asked slowly, "Rick?"

"S'me…."

"Are you drunk?"

"M-maybe...jus a lil bit…"

Closing her eyes, she told him, "I'll call back in the morning Rick. Sober up and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Don't wanna. Tired of women….You're pregnant with my babies and want nothin' to do with me anymore. Can't blame ya….I messed everything up. All my fault. Never gonna know the babies cause of my lies. I deserve it. All of it."

Beckett knew that he was drunk and hurting, but it still broke her heart to hear him say that. However, she knew that she had overreacted some as well. She told him softly, "Stop it Rick. Sober up. Call me in the morning. I'm going to need a ride home from the hospital. If you can't or won't do it, I can call my dad."

"S'okay...If you want me to, I can pick you up. I love you."

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I love you too Rick."

The moment she spoke the words, she knew with her whole heart that they were true. Despite everything that had happened in the last few hours, she knew that those words were the truest words she'd spoken. She knew that they still had a lot to work out, but she was willing to work on it.

After a few more moments, she smiled when she heard him softly snoring. She disconnected the call and put her hands on her stomach. She whispered to their unborn children, "Mommy and daddy are going to work this out. I promise you."

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but was unable to do so. She sighed and she let her mind drift back to the events of the past few hours. The one thing that she knew was true was that she wanted to make a life with Rick. Whether he was simply Richard Rodgers or Richard Castle she didn't care. She had loved him before she'd known about everything. She knew that she could overlook him not telling her. In her head she knew why he didn't tell her. Her heart was a little slower in catching up. Her heart was willing to forgive him for everything. Her head however, was telling her that she shouldn't. That he was wrong. She had always been stubborn and she knew that she probably always would be.

She flipped through some of the pictures on her phone and smiled at the goofy pictures that they had taken together. She loved him so much that she knew she couldn't just throw everything away. She loved him enough to forgive him. Loved how he interacted with his daughter and his mother. Loved how caring he was. Loved his big heart. How he was willing to do anything for those that he loved. She considered herself lucky to be included among the people that he loved.

Taking a picture of herself, she sent it to him with three words: I love you Rick. Always.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

When she woke that morning, she checked her phone and smiled when she saw a picture of Rick. She could tell that he was probably a little hungover. His eyes were red and his hair was sticking up all over the place. She had to laugh when she read the text: _**I'll be there to pick you up. As soon as I get some coffee.**_

She sent him a text: _**That's mean. Teasing a pregnant woman with coffee when she can't have any.**_

He must have been holding his phone, because he replied immediately: _**Sorry.**_

Laughing, she decided to call him. It rang once and he answered, "Hello."

"Do you remember me calling you last night?"

He groaned, "Vaguely. Did I make an ass of myself? Because I know that I have an empty bottle of wine and a terrible hangover."

"You weren't any worse than normal Rick. I just wanted to remind you that they are discharging me today. I need a ride…"

"I'll be there. What time do you think you're getting out?"

"My doctor said it should be sometime after noon. I'll call you when…"

"It's okay. I'm headed there now if you don't mind…."

"Not at all Rick. It would be nice to have some company. It's really boring in here. Hate staring at the same four walls."

"Good. Give me about thirty minutes and I'll be there."

Smiling, she told him, "Love you Rick."

She heard his gasp and he whispered, "Love you too. So very much."

"I know. I'll be waiting for you."

With that they disconnected the call. She ran her finger over his picture on her phone again. The tears were now flowing freely. They still had a lot of things to talk about and work out, but she knew that she wanted them to work. They were great together and there was a lot to talk about, but in the end, she wanted everything to work out for them.

She smiled when she heard his voice outside the door a little while later. He had his hands full with two teddy bears. She smiled and asked, "For me?"

He nods and hands her the bears. She holds them and strokes their fur softly. Nearly crying when she read the t-shirt, "I Love My Mommy" was monogrammed on it. One was a light green and the other was yellow.

Looking at the man she loved she raised her eyebrows and he said, "Well, I wasn't sure if the babies are going to be boys or girls. I figured those colors are good for either."

She held out her hand to him. She smiled at his rumpled looking appearance. He squeezed it softly and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Smiling at him she could feel that nervous feeling in her stomach. Felt the butterflies taking flight and she knew that it had nothing to do with being pregnant and it had everything to do with the man that just entered her room. She could sense that he was nervous, but she simply whispered, "Hello Rick."

When he smiled at her, she saw the hope in his eyes. She pulled him close and he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

He smiled and she told him, "We need to talk about everything that happened." She took a deep breath and continued, "I was wrong to run out of your loft. To act the way I did. I was hurt and upset because your ex-wife was the one to tell me. It should have come from you. Not her."

Nodding Rick told her, "I wanted to tell you. So many, many times. To find out that you are my favorite writer.." Closing her eyes she smiled, "I hate to think how many times I gushed about how much I liked his….your books. I'm a little embarrassed now. I…."

Rick stopped her and said, "It's okay Kate. There's no accounting for good taste."

She laughed loudly and the smile on her face made his heart soar. She told him again softly, "I do understand why you kept it a secret. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but you were right. I just wish you had trusted me with your secret earlier…."

"I'm sorry."

"Shush. Don't go there Rick."

Nodding, he smiled and held her hand and rubbed the skin with his thumb…. They sat in silence waiting for her doctor to come into the room and discharge her…..


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

When she was discharged, she was given explicit orders to call her doctor immediately if her morning sickness didn't subside with the medication they had her on. She hoped that it did, because otherwise it would mean another hospital stay. Something that she didn't want happening again.

Beckett was expecting him to take her to her apartment, however, he got onto the the highway out of the city. She turned to him and asked, "Uh, where are we going?"

Smiling, he told her, "I have a place in the Hamptons. We are going there."

Shaking her head, "Rick, I can't, I have to go to work in the morning."

"No, you don't. Montgomery gave you the rest of the week off. He wants to make sure the babies are okay."

"I can't believe you asked him behind my back."

Putting up his hands, he told her, "I didn't. He called me to find out how you were doing. I told him and then he said that you were off until Monday. I thought he told you himself."

Shaking her head, "No. Seriously Rick. We need to talk about this and…"

Taking her hand in his he whispered, "We will. Lets just get to the house. I'll make us something to eat and we can talk all about it. Promise."

She looked at him sideways and finally nodded, "Fine."

She turned towards the window and watched the passing scenery. She honestly hoped that they could work everything out. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Wow. There would have been a time when that would have sent her running in the other direction. However, with him she found that she was ready for it. Ready to build and life and raise their children together.

She soon fell asleep and felt herself being shaken awake. She turned to him and he smiled at her and said, "We're here."

Nodding, she unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door. However, he was already there opening it for her. She smiled and him and that's when she saw the house. Her mouth dropped open and she whispered, "Wow…"

Taking her hand Castle smiled shyly at her, "I know it's not much, but…"

She turned to him and asked, "You're kidding right? This place is amazing Rick. Are you rich or something?"

He hurried to unlock the door and she looked at the house amazed by how beautiful it was. She felt a little overwhelmed by it all however. Part of her knew that he was still the same Rick that she had fallen in love with months ago. Seeing the house he owned, overwhelmed her a little bit. Walking inside the house however, was even more overwhelming that the outside. It was absolutely beautiful.

Rick went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Then he turned and poured them both a glass. She laughed and told him, "You know you can drink wine if you want. Just because I can't…."

Shaking his head, "After last night, I think I'm swearing off wine for a little while. I still have a little bit of a hangover and…"

She laughed at him and sipped her juice. He took her hand and led her her on a tour of the house. He pulled her outside and she looked at the view of the ocean. She stood there and watched as the waves hit the shoreline. He stood behind her and asked, "This is one of the reasons I love this house."

She leaned back and rested her head on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head softly. She sighed and smiled against him, "I can already imagine the babies playing here."

His hand rested on her stomach and he said, "Little girls that are just as beautiful as their mommy."

She turned her head to look at him, "You want girls?"

Kate felt his shoulders move in a shrug and he said, "It's the first time I've thought about it. Boys would be nice too. I honestly don't have a preference. Boys or girls. I'm going to love them just the same."

Knowing that it was true she smiled. Truthfully, she wished for boys. Boys that looked just like him. Big blue eyes and brown hair. She laid her hands on top of his. He whispered, "Let me show you the pool."

Nodding, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the poolhouse. She smiled and asked, "The pool is outside?"

"It's heated. And there's a jacuzzi."

She smiled and slid off her shoes. She sat on the edge and dipped her feet in the water. He sat beside her and smiled. Then he told her, "I want to get everything out and into the open. Everything. I know that Alexis told you a little bit about why I kept everything a secret. I want to tell you more. So much more."

"I'd like that Rick."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. They walked back inside and sat down on the couch. Then, he turned to her and started, "It all started back when Meredith and I divorced. I had just written Flowers For Your Grave. It was a moderate best seller. Well, everything just kind of took off from there. I started getting very disturbing fan mail. Lots of marriage proposals and the paparazzi was everywhere. Luckily, no one knew who I was yet. Because I hadn't done any book signings and my picture wasn't on the back of the books."

He took a deep breath and then continued, "It got to the point where the fan mail started threatening Alexis. I don't have to tell you, but there are some really sick people out there. Most of them were harmless, however…."

"What Rick? You can tell me."

"There was one fan. I'm still not sure whether it was a man or a woman, but the letter was revolting. Basically it went on to say that if Alexis was out of the picture then the two of us could be together. That I would be allowed to be the kind of author I should be. That I deserved much more publicity than I was getting because of her. Because of that letter, I decided that my pictures and my identity would remain a secret. I would do anything to protect my family."

Taking a deep breath, Kate whispered, "Alexis didn't mention that. She only said something about Gina."

"She didn't know about that part of it Kate. I kept it a secret from her. We had a bodyguard assigned to her school for over a month. Sure, the person didn't know who I was, but I always wondered if they snooped enough if they could find out. Either by stalking Black Pawn or paying someone off. I didn't want to take any chances."

Taking his hand she asked, "What happened? Did they catch the person?"

He sighed and told her, "She disappeared shortly after she sent a very disturbing letter. Blaming me for everything. Turn out that it was a woman. A very deranged woman. That didn't stop the paranoia though Kate. I always wondered if there was another deranged fan just waiting to strike when I let my guard down. Then there was the whole Gina fiasco."

"What happened?"

"We never should have gotten married. I was lonely. Looking for a relationship. Someone that I could come home to at night. She was looking at the dollar signs. We both wanted different things. I wanted more kids. She wanted my money. She tried to get me to go public and let everyone know that I was Richard Castle. I refused and she threatened to go to the media and reveal everything. Luckily, I had the foresight to have it written into my contract that unless I agreed, she wasn't allowed to reveal my secret identity." He laughed softly and said, "Kind of makes me feel like Batman or Superman.

"Alexis said she used you for money?"

Nodding he told her, "She spent my money just as fast as I could earn it. Luckily I had her sign a prenup, so I'm not paying her any alimony. That would be a nightmare. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kate. I should have. It was so stupid and I see that now. I could have lost you forever. I…."

Leaning over, she kissed her softly on the lips. She was still hurt, but now that he had told her more, she understood a bit better. She looked at him and whispered, "I hope you realize I'm not with you for your money or fame. I could care less about any of that. Just don't ever hide something like that from me again. Please?"

"No. Never. I promise I won't ever hide something like that from you again Kate."

"Good! Now, let's go put on our suits. I want to go swimming."

Rick smiled and hurried to get up. He called out, "Last one to the pool makes dinner!"

She laughed and they raced each other towards the bedroom. Each forgetting about everything when they undressed and started kissing. Soon, they were in the bed making love. Forgetting all about the pool.

They made their way to the pool a few hours later. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She whispered, "Thank you for inviting me up here this weekend. This is just what I needed."

Draping her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him, "I love you. So much. I…"

"What Kate?"

"When I kicked you out of the hospital room, I wanted to run after you. Wanted to pull you back into the room and ask you to stay. I cried myself to sleep that night. I thought that you would give up on me. On us. On building a life together."

Shaking his head, he told her honestly, "I thought the same thing Beckett. I thought you didn't want me to be apart of all of this. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly been the most successful person in the love department. Alexis' mom left me. Gina only wanted me for my money and fame."

"I don't want you for either of those things." She nipped at his lips and whispered, "I want you for you. Your body. Your mind and your incredible heart. In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here. Even after everything that happened between us. I'm in this for the long haul. Richard Rodgers."

Getting out of the pool, Rick pulled her with him and then he reached over where his clothes were laying. He swallowed and looked at her with such love in his eyes that she nearly cried from how tender he looked at her. Then, he knelt on the ground and whispered to her softly, "I love you Katherine Beckett. More than I've ever loved another woman before. Except for maybe my daughter, but that doesn't count. I want to build a life with you. I want to spend it making you happy. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and swallowed hard. Taking time to think before she smiled at him and whispered, "Are you asking me just because I'm pregnant? Because if you are I…."

Shaking his head, he whispered, "No. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it every single day. The babies are just an added bonus."

She smiled down at him and finally nodded, "Then yes. I will marry you Rick. Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife."

Standing up, he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. Then, she pulled him into the house and towards the bedroom…..


	14. Chapter 14

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

The following morning they drove into town together. Castle showed her around a little bit and he stopped at the store to pick up a few essentials. Stocking up on ginger ale and crackers. Her stomach had been tossing and turning all night. She had finally turned to him and proclaimed, "This is officially worse than being shot. At least I could sleep and not run to the bathroom every five minutes."

Rick had rubbed her back and told her, "Did you take the medicine the doctor gave you?"

Shaking her head, "Not yet. I don't want to be weak and…"

"Kate? Take the damn medicine."

"What if it hurts the babies? I.."

"They wouldn't give it to you if it would hurt them. Besides, it's worse for them with you not being able to eat."

He had finally gotten her to give in and take the medicine. That was when she was able to go back to bed and finally get some sleep. He'd breathed a sigh of relief. When he was sure that she was asleep, he got out of the bed that they shared and walked to the kitchen. He looked through the fridge and noticed that they had surprisingly few things that she could eat. Most of the foods were ones that he knew she'd been having issues eating. So, he made a list of things to pick up for their time here.

He did manage to find some crackers. So, he grabbed a glass and the pack of crackers and took them into the room. Laying them on her bedside table, he smiled and crawled into bed with her. Finally managing to fall asleep for a few hours.

When he woke, he smiled when he felt her kissing him softly on the lips. He opened his eyes and whispered, 'Morning…"

"Morning. Thank you for the crackers and water."

"Did it help?"

"Little bit. At least I'm not running to the bathroom the second I open my eyes. Now if I could only manage to eat something. That would be great."

He held up the bag with the crackers and ginger ale "That's what these are for. Take a bite of the crackers and sip some of the ginger ale It will help your morning sickness. Then you will hopefully be able to function for the rest of the day."

Between that and the medicine, Kate hoped that she would be able to keep some food down soon. They walked around the different shops in town. Kate absolutely fell in love with an antique bassinet. She ran her hands over the wood carvings and sighed wistfully. She winced when she saw the pricetag and walked away.

Castle smiled as he watched her walk away. He caught the attention of the shop owner and managed to let her know that he wanted to purchase it. He arranged to have it delivered to the house. She managed to pick up some of the smaller items in the shop. He took them from her and paid for them despite her protests. She looked at him and said, "I can pay for it myself Rick."

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I know. Humor me. Please?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Fine. I'll let it slide. This time."

"Thank you dear."

Kate rolled her eyes, but laughed softly. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Then she whispered, "I love you. So much."

She really wished they were home. She wanted to drag him into their bedroom. God it was crazy what this man did to her. Made her forget all about her common sense and reduced her to someone that wanted to spend forever in bed with him. She craved him more than she ever had any other man. She wanted to blame it on the fact that she was pregnant with his babies. She knew, in reality, it was because she loved him so much. He had become part of her. She needed to be close to him like she needed her next breath. It sucked, but she wouldn't change it for anything. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was Richard Castle. It had everything to do with how much and how fast she was falling deeper and deeper in love with this man. Part of her hated it, but the more animalistic part of her enjoyed it.

Rick smiled as the shopkeeper handed Kate the items. They walked out of the shop together and he noticed her yawning. He steered her towards the car and opened the door for her. She climbed in and waited for him to start the car. She took his hand after he pulled out of the spot. She leaned her head on window and promptly fell asleep.

Waking her when they got back to the house, he smiled when she mumbled, "Don't wanna wake up. Sleepy."

He laughed and told her softly, "I'll take you up to the bedroom. I promise."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, promptly falling back asleep. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on top of the sheets. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead before he walked out of the room. He went and sat in the living room and took out his cell phone and called Alexis.

She answered on the first ring and said, "Daddy! How's Kate doing? Are the babies okay? Are…"

Rick laughed and said, "I'm doing fine."

He heard his daughter sigh and said, "I know you're fine Daddy! How are Kate and the babies doing?"

Smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm, her told her, "They are fine. Kate's sleeping right now. Making the babies takes a lot out of her."

"Ewwwww….I didn't need to know that."

"Alexis! That's not what I meant."

Alexis giggled, "I know. I just like teasing you. Seriously though, give Kate a hug for me and tell her that I miss her."

"I will Pumpkin. I'm glad that you are okay with the babies. I know that it has to be hard on you. Especially after being an only child for so long."

He heard his daughter sigh and then she said, "I've wanted a baby brother or sister for a long, long time now dad. Now I'm getting two of them. Grams and I are going to go shopping today."

Rick smiled, "You have my credit card. Just remember not to go too crazy."

"I'm going to buy a lot of clothes and other essentials."

"Make sure to buy gender neutral things sweetie. At least until we know if they are boys or girls."

"I will dad."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Castle hung up the phone. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then he promptly fell asleep.

When he woke, he felt someone kissing his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kate standing in front of him. She whispered, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"S'okay… Apparently I was tired also. That's a great way to wake up though."

"Mmmm...I want to try to eat something. I'm actually pretty hungry."

"Do you want me to cook something or go out someplace?"

She hummed softly and told him, "Let's eat here. I'd hate to be out in public and get sick. I'd much rather be here. Just in case."

"Okay. How about I make you some soup? Chicken noodle should be easy enough on your stomach. You can eat some of the crackers with it also."

Kate nodded and kissed him again. She sat down on the sofa and covered herself with a blanket. She closed her eyes for just a moment, but was surprised when she heard him chuckle and say, "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to eat."

Opening her eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I can't seem to stay awake. The babies are taking a lot out of me."

"It's okay. Do you want to eat here or at the breakfast bar?"

"Breakfast bar."

Getting up, she walked over to it with him. Smiling, as she sat down in front of the food he'd made and she picked up her spoon. Taking a small bite, she waited for a moment. When it didn't cause her to run to the bathroom, she ate more. Before she knew it she finished all of the food. She looked at him and said, "I can't believe it. I actually ate a whole meal without running to the bathroom. Maybe this medicine is working. At least a little bit."

Castle smiled and cleared the dishes. She walked behind him and hugged him tightly. Whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the food. For bringing us here. For everything."

Rick smiled and whispered, "You're the one doing all the work. Making babies is hard work."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Kate said, "Well, it wasn't so hard making them. It was actually kind of fun."

Rick groaned and asked, "What is it with all the women in my life having a dirty mind?"

Laughing, Kate said, "Well, I think common factor is you."

He looked at her and gasped, "I resemble that fact."

Kissing him, she smiled and laughed softly. Then she turned and headed back towards their bedroom. Calling after him, "You coming Rick?"

Hearing her call out to him, he decided that the dishes could wait until later. He locked the doors and hurried into the bedroom. He walked inside and smiled when he saw her laying on the bed. In the short time it had taken him to join her, she had fallen asleep. He smiled and crawled into bed beside her. She rolled over and threw her arm around his waist. He smiled and closed his eyes and followed her into dreamland….


	15. Chapter 15

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

The next three months went by so very quickly. The biggest thing that happened was that Rick and Kate got married. It was a very small wedding attended by only their closest family and friends.

Part of her wanted to wait. Wanted to wait until after the babies were born. However, the other part of her wanted to be his wife before their babies made an appearance into the world. So, Rick had surprised her with an impromptu wedding in the Hamptons. He had somehow managed to keep it a secret while still inviting all of the important people.

Kate's father was even there to walk her down the aisle. The day was perfect. They were married at sunset on the beach.

Rick had decided that they would wait until after the babies were born to go on their honeymoon. He wanted to take her to Hawaii, but knew that she shouldn't fly when she was five month pregnant. Instead, he had arranged for her to have a week off from work and they would spend it in the Hamptons.

After everyone left that night, Kate wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and whispered, "I love you Mister Rodgers."

Rick smiled at her and whispered against her lips, "I love you Mrs. Rodgers."

She hummed and then they kissed softly. Rick laughed when he felt one of their babies moving. He'd only recently been able to feel it. He remembered the first time it had happened. They had been laying in bed one morning talking about their day ahead. He had a meeting with Gina and Paula to discuss his latest book. He had pressed his hand to her stomach and smiled softly. Kate had rolled over and he pulled her nightgown up and kissed her stomach softly. He murmured words of love to their unborn babies. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I don't want to leave you today."

It was her only day off that week. He had wanted to spend the entire day in bed with her. However, the meeting was important. So, he pressed one last kiss to her stomach. It was then that he felt it. A tiny bump against his lips. He looked up at Kate and whispered, "They moved."

Kate nodded and said softly, "They did."

"I know Kate. I felt it."

Her hands went through his hair and tears filled her eyes. Looking down at him she whispered, "I love you."

At that point, Rick really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there with his hands pressed to her stomach. He wanted to feel them move again. Obviously the babies weren't going to cooperate with him today. He had groaned and whispered, "I guess I should leave now. I don't want to…"

She whispered softly, "I don't want you to leave either, but I'll be waiting here when you get back."

"Waiting in bed?"

Biting her bottom lip, she smiled and whispered, "Maybe…."

He groaned loudly, "You're killing me here. Now I really don't want to go…"

She pushed his head and told him, "You need to go. They will have your head if you don't. Then they will probably show up here and I really don't want to deal with either of them."

Kate had met Gina once.

Flashback Starts

They had gone to a benefit and Rick had been mingling with everyone. She had been sitting at the table and Gina walked over and sat next to her. His ex-wife had smiled at her, "You know, he's really good at public speaking."

"I know. I love watching him."

"You know, he would be even better if he was allowed to meet his many fans. Surely you can understand what it would mean to them."

Sighing, Kate nodded, "It's his decision to make Gina. I can't force him to do it."

"But you could make him see that it would benefit him. Just think of the publicity. Think of the book sales that a book tour would generate."

"I do believe that he made it crystal clear that he doesn't want it known to anyone. What makes you think that I can convince him?"

Looking at her stomach and nodded, "You're having his baby and…"

"Which, after what happened when Alexis was little is all the more reason to not go public with this. Why do you think I would want to convince him?"

Gina had laughed softly, "Surely you can see the benefits for you if he lets it be known that he's the best selling author Richard Castle. More money. More fame. More parties like this."

"I don't like what you're getting at Gina. If you think that I'm with him simply because of money then you are way out of line."

It was at that point point that Rick had come over. He looked at Gina and Kate and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Kate nodded, "I'm fine." She turned to Gina and said, "Next time you think about calling me a tramp or a money grabbing slut, think again. I'm neither of those things."

She stood up and stormed off. Leaving Gina and Rick together. She just needed to get some air and get away from his ex-wife. She just needed to cool down.

Rick looked at Gina and asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…."

"I don't believe you."

"All I did was ask her to talk to you about doing a book tour. I pointed out the benefits for her. I thought she would be happy."

Shaking his head, he pinched the brow between his nose and said, "I can't believe you did that. You do realize that she isn't like you. That she doesn't care about my money."

She laughed harshly, "So she's making you believe. All women are out for the money and fame that being associated with someone like Richard Castle could bring."

"You had no right to try and discuss that with her Gina. I swear if this comes out in the press…"

Gina held her hands up in a surrender position and said, "I was just discussing it with her. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"What the hell is it with my ex-wives? First Meredith and now you. I swear, I'm glad I divorced you. You've got some nerve. Trying to go behind my back and talk to her. Don't you ever do that again. Otherwise I will go above your head and talk to the President of Black Pawn."

"You wouldn't dare Richard."

The look he gave her was enough to make her shrink back. Then he whispered, "Do you care to try me? Because she's my family and you know I do anything to protect my family Gina."

Something in his eyes told her that he was serious about nodded and told him, "Fine. I don't see why you're so worked up about this. It was harmless Richard."

"She's pregnant with twins Gina. It's already stressful enough without you harassing her. You implying that she's only with me because of my money."

"Do you want me to apologize to her?"

Shaking his head, "I think you've done enough."

He stood up and walked over to where Kate was standing and talking to the mayor. She looked comfortable, but he knew that she would welcome the interruption. So, he put his hand around her back. He felt her startle and he whispered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Bob and I were just talking."

"About?"

The Mayor smiled and held up his hands, "She was asking about…"

Kate cut him off and turned to Rick and took his hands in hers, "He was just telling me how you managed to get him to call Montgomery. How you practically stalked me and…"

"I'm sorry."

She turned to him with a smile and whispered, "Don't be. I'm glad. I would have missed out on all of this. Missed out on knowing what it's like to love you. Loving your family."

The Mayor smiled and told them, "I'll expect an invitation to the wedding."

With that, he walked away with a smile on his face and Rick swore he could hear the man chuckling softly as he left.

They left shortly after that.

Flashback Ends

Kate smiled as she watched their family and friends mingling at her wedding. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. When I woke up this morning I had no idea that we'd be getting married. I…"

"Are you upset?"

Shaking her head, she smiled, "No. I could never be upset at you for this."

Looking on the new ring on her hand she smiled softly. Soon, everyone had left. Leaving just her and her new husband. Husband. She loved that she could call him that now.

That night, they made love as husband and wife for the first time. There was something almost magical about it. Two souls became one in their room in the Hamptons. She couldn't tell where his hands stopped and her began. She lost count of the number of times that they made love that night. They only fell asleep when she was completely exhausted. His hands were around her waist and she loved the security it gave her.

When they woke the morning after their wedding, Castle smiled at the sight that greeted him. She was sitting on her side of the bed. Her hands were resting on her ever growing baby bump. He crawled up behind her and asked, "You okay?"

Nodding she smiled at him, "Babies are just very active this morning. I was going to get breakfast started for us, but I kind of got distracted…"

He kissed her on the neck and told her, "I'll make breakfast. The normal?"

She hummed softly and nodded her head. She had been having cravings for fresh fruit lately. Especially watermelon and strawberries. Plus she loved when he put blueberries in her pancakes. So, he leaned down to kiss her and padded out of the bedroom. Hurrying to the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

She joined him soon and sat down at the table. Watching him work in the kitchen. He looked so at ease there. She wanted to help him, but sometimes her baby bump got in the way. So, she was content to watch him from the sidelines. She loved the time and attention he took when he was making their food. It always tasted a little bit better.

When they were eating, Rick asked, "When is the next baby appointment?"

Swallowing her food, she told him, "Next week. Why?"

"The doctor mentioned doing an ultrasound. Have you decided whether or not you want to find out the sex of the babies?"

She chewed thoughtfully on a piece of watermelon. She had been thinking a lot about it lately. She was curious about the babies. They already knew that they were going to be identical twins. Finally, she told him, "I've been thinking about it. It would be nice to know if they are boys or girls. That way we can fix up the nursery and at least think about names. Plus I know that Alexis has been hinting at how nice it would be to finally be able to buy girl or boy clothes. Instead of, as she put it, boring green and yellow clothes."

Rick laughed, "Yeah. That's my daughter for you. I think it would be nice to know, but it would also be nice for it to be a surprise."

Swallowing she told him, "What if we have the doctor write it in a note and seal it in a envelope."

"Oh, a surprise. I like it."

"You always like surprises. Until they have to stay a surprise. Then you are like a kid at Christmas time. Then you don't want to wait."

"That's part of the fun."

"Except when you bug me. You drive me crazy and then I have to tell you to get you to leave me alone. Really Rick, do you think a surprise is wise in this case? Wouldn't you rather the doctor just tell us outright? It would be best for my sanity and yours."

"Oh come on. Where's the fun in that?"

She laughed softly, "It's fun until you start driving me crazy with the twenty questions and wanting to open it. You know you aren't going to be able to wait almost three months. Four if they are on time."

Rick sighed and she laughed as he was practically bouncing up and down in his chair. She knew that there was no way he would be able to wait for them to be born to find out whether the babies were boys or girls. He was just too impatient. Which she told him, "You will never be able to wait Rick. Remember what happened during my birthday party?"

Sighing, "That was one time. I can't help it if you're slow unwrapping your presents."

"You ripped it out of my hands and wrapping paper went everywhere. Seriously Rick. I thought Alexis was going to hurt you."

"That's just because she is like you. Likes to take her time unwrapping her gifts. Seriously. How can unwrapping one present take five minute?"

Kate laughed, "It wasn't five minutes Rick. It was maybe two. If that."

He sighed and acted like he was pouting, "Fine. I still think it would be a good thing to wait."

"Fine, but if you bug me I swear I will take my gun out and shoot you."

"Duly noted."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. Then, she asked, "Can we go into town today? I want to go to the antique store where we found the cradle. I want to see if they have gotten in anything new."

He nodded, "Sure. I'm glad that you like it."

"I'm kind of glad that you bought it. I wanted it, but…"

"But you were afraid to buy it."

"I was afraid that something was going to happen to the babies. It was touch and go for awhile."

Her morning sickness had gotten so bad that she had to be hospitalized two more times. Even the medicine hadn't helped. They had to hook her up to IV's for nourishment. She was in the hospital for two weeks the first time and three weeks the second time. They couldn't seem to get her nausea under control. Finally, somewhere around her 14th week of pregnancy, the nausea seemed to magically go away.

Ever since then, she had been able to eat everything that she wanted. She was gaining weight and the babies were growing bigger and bigger with each passing week. Which led them to where they are now.

After going into town, they went back home and spent time on the beach. They showered and went to bed. The rest of their honeymoon went by too fast. They were headed back home when he got the call that threatened to bring their worlds crashing down around them and would change everything forever…..


	16. Chapter 16

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

It all started with a call from Paula. He answered the phone and said, "You realize that I'm still on my honeymoon right?"

His agent cleared her throat and rushed to get out, 'I do Rick. But…"

"But what Paula?"

"I don't know how this happened. It certainly wasn't anything Gina or I did. We are thinking it had to be someone else. Someone that knows the secret and has something to gain from it."

Rick shook his head, "What are you talking about Paula?"

"It's all over page six. Apparently it's been leaked to the press that you're Richard Castle."

"What? How the hell did that happen? You're supposed to make sure things like this don't happen. Dammit..."

Paula sounded worried, "I don't know Rick. Is there anyone that you can think of that might have something to gain from this?"

"You mean besides you and Gina?"

"Rick. We didn't do this."

He nodded and sighed. He knew that neither his mother nor Alexis would say anything. Especially to the press. He said out loud, "Meredith. It had to have been her. She's the only one that would say anything. Check her out. If it was her, I want you to file a lawsuit for breach of confidentiality. She signed an agreement in our divorce papers."

"I'm on it Rick. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"The paparazzi are looking for you and they know that you are in the Hamptons and on your honeymoon. Be careful Rick."

Fuck. How the hell had they gotten the information about his identity. After disconnecting the call, he heard Kate ask, "What's wrong?"

"The press knows."

Kate didn't have to ask what. She reached for his hand and squeezed it hard, "It's okay. Whatever happens we will deal with it."

They stopped to get gas and that's when all hell broke lose. Cameras started flashing and questions were being shouted at them. Rick kept answering with, "No comment." time and time again.

He hurried to the car and sped away. However, he underestimated how ruthless they were. The last thing he heard was Kate screaming as another car hit theirs and sent it spinning. He hit his head on the steering wheel and blacked out as the car came to a stop on the side of the road.

Kate watched as her new husband's head hit the steering wheel and she screamed and grabbed for the wheel. She felt her stomach contract and knew that she needed help. She picked up her phone and called 911. Fortunately they arrived at the hospital and she was quickly taken into be examined.

All the while she was calling out for her husband. The doctor assured her that Rick was okay. She finally closed her eyes and prayed that her babies and husband would be okay.

When Rick woke up, he sat straight up and called out, "Kate! Where's my wife? Where's Kate?"

He turned and saw his mom and daughter sitting there. He looked at them and asked, "Where's Kate?"

Alexis nodded, "She's in another room. The doctors are keeping watch over her."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Martha nodded, "The seat belt did it's job, but they are worried that it might have sent her into pre-term labor. They are doing everything they can to stop it."

"I need to see her. Now."

"Dad! You just woke up. Give yourself time to…"

"I don't need time Alexis. I want my wife and…"

A nurse walked into the room and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she said, "Your wife is doing just fine Mister Rodgers."

"And the babies? How are our babies?"

She nodded and smiled at him, "The doctors managed to stop the contractions that she was experiencing. However, they are wanting to keep her here overnight. Just in case."

"Can I see her? Please?"

"Of course. Let me get a wheelchair and I'll take you to her."

"I don't need a wheelchair. I…"

"It's our rules. Either that or I'll make you wait."

Seeing that the nurse wasn't going to budge, he finally nodded, "Fine."

She returned shortly with a wheelchair and helped him into it. She then wheeled him into the room where Kate was. She was sitting up in the bed with her hands on her stomach. He could tell that she had been crying. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Rick! I…"

He reached out for her hands and squeezed them softly, "I'm fine. Are the babies okay? Are you?"

Nodding, "I'm fine. They were worried about the babies. The finally managed to stop the contractions about an hour 's too early for them to be born Rick."

He kissed her hand, "I know. They need to stay put for now. I'm so sorry this happened Kate. It's all my fault. It's…."

"Shhhh...It's not your fault Rick."

"Isn't it? It's all because of my damn Richard Castle secret. When I get my hands on Meredith I swear to God I will kill her with my bare hands."

She smiled softly and shook her head, "I know that you're angry Rick, but are you sure that it's her?"

"It has to be. And the damn paparazzi. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. They are never going to leave us alone. Never going to give us a moment's peace. You'd be better off leaving me. Just take the babies and go. Far, far away from here. Away from me. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the spotlight."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not giving you a choice here Kate."

"So what? That's it! After less than a week of marriage you just want to give up. When the going gets a little rough you just want me to run for the hills. I'm sorry Rick. I'm not going to do that."

"It's safer for you and for them."

"In case you forgot Rick, I have a gun. Which I won't hesitate to use if someone or something threatens you or our children. My vows were for better or worse Rick. Not simply until something bad happens."

"What if someone makes threats against them or you? Like they did when Alexis was little."

"Then we will deal with it together. We are stronger together. I won't let anyone threaten my family Rick. Anything…."

He nodded and reached out his hand towards her belly and smiled when he felt both of their baby's moving. He closed his eyes and her hand covered his. He made a silent vow then and there that he would do everything in his power to protect her. And that meant that he would have to deal with this new hurdle head on. Maybe it was time to come clean to the press about his identity. He was done with running and hiding everything from them. No. It was time to stand up and fight. Kate was right. They were stronger together and this was a time for them to make a stand together….


	17. Chapter 17

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

The first thing he did was get on the conference call with his lawyer and Paula. He wanted them to put pressure the newspaper and find out who leaked the story. He told them, that as a last resort, he would give the paper an exclusive interview if they gave up their source. He knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

Before he could call anyone else, Kate's doctor came into the room. The doctor looked at Kate and said, "I want to do an ultrasound. Make sure that everything is okay with the babies."

Kate sat up straight in her bed and asked, "Is there a reason to be concerned?"

Shaking his head, "No. I just want to do it as a precaution. Especially since you were in a car accident. It's really just standard procedure."

Kate nodded, "Okay."

"The ultrasound tech will be in to take you down. Your husband is welcome to come with you."

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

The doctor left them alone and Rick took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and whispered, "They will be fine Kate."

"I know. I know that they will be fine. They have to be fine Rick. I already love them so much. I…."

The tears started once again and they sat alone in the hospital room . Each lost in their own thoughts. They heard a knock on the door and a young woman walked into the room, "Hello. I'm Caitlyn. I'm here to take you down for your Ultrasound ."

Kate simply nodded while Rick stood up and followed behind them. He vowed then and there that he would do anything he could to protect Kate and their babies.

Lying on the table, Kate reached out for his hand. He could tell that she was very nervous. That she was convinced that there was going to be something wrong with the babies. She wondered if she was going to lose them. She wasn't sure she could deal with that.

She felt the tech, spread some gel on her stomach and she gasped from the cold. Caitlyn smiled and said, "Sorry. I know that it's terribly cold. No matter how much they warm it up."

"It's okay. I know that it's a necessary evil."

Soon, she turned the machine on and Kate closed her eyes. After taking quite a few pictures, Caitlyn asked, "Would you like to see them?"

Kate didn't hesitate when she said, 'Yes! Please?"

Turning the monitor towards her, Kate gasped and Rick held her hand just a bit tighter. Rick whispered, "Wow…."

Kate nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. Whispering softly, "That's incredible."

Caitlyn asked, "Would you like to know whether they are boys or girls? They looked like they want to cooperate with us."

Kate and Rick looked at one another and then Rick said, "It's up to you sweetheart."

Kate bit her bottom lip and she thought about it for a moment. She did, but she didn't. She finally said softly, "Yes."

Turning the screen back to her, she smiled at the couple and said, "Congratulations. Say hello to your son and your daughter."

Kate whispered softly, "One of each? Are you sure? The last ultrasound said that they were identical."

"Well, there's always a small chance that I'm wrong, but I'm clearly seeing on of each. His and hers."

She felt Rick squeeze her hand and then he leaned over and kissed her so softly, "God I love you. I love our babies. I…"

She was so filled with emotion that she found herself unable to talk. It made it so very real now. Kissing Rick softly, she knew that this was what her life was all about. She imagined that this was how her mother felt all those years ago. Filled with such incredible emotions that she couldn't put them into words.

Caitlyn finally asked, "Would you like a picture?"

Nodding Kate asked, "Can you print out five copies?"

The tech smiled and did as she was asked, "Here you go."

Kate held them close to her chest and she sighed softly. She looked at one of them and whispered, "They are pretty big."

"They appear to be normal sized for babies at this point in gestation."

Kate closed her eyes and they started wheeling her back to her room. She turned over and looked at Rick. Then she whispered, "I want you to find out who tipped off the media. I want to know if it was Meredith that endangered my children. I'm so mad…"

Rick leaned over and nodded, "I have Paula and my lawyer working on it. Between the two of them they will get to the bottom of this situation."

She looked at him sideways and asked, "Are you positive that it wasn't Paula or Gina? They were pretty adamant about revealing your identity and…"

"I'm pretty sure that neither of them had anything to do with this. Paula was very upset when she called. Plus they know the consequences of either of them revealing my identity as Richard Castle. No, I still think the most likely culprit is Meredith."

"What could she possibly stand to gain from all of this? Why now?"

"Jealousy? Spite? To just be vindictive? Most likely she has a new movie coming out and she's looking for publicity. Although with her you can take your pick of reasons. She only cares about one person and one person only. Herself.

Kate shook her head and asked, "Why does she ever care about me or the babies?"

"She jealous because you actually care about being a mother to our babies. She never cared about being a mother to Alexis. You know that. She views you as a threat honestly."

Kate put her hands on her stomach and whispered, "I can't imagine not loving them. Why would she care?"

"Because Alexis loves you. Therefore, Meredith views you as a threat. I heard her on the phone with Meredith last week. She was talking about you and the babies. Telling her mom about all the things she bought for her brothers or sisters. She was very excited about something she had bought for the babies. Maybe that set Meredith off. Who knows, but if it was her, she going to pay for this."

"Do we really want a war with your ex-wife?"

"Oh it won't be a war. I'll just make sure to let her know that she will be staying out of our business. Plus, if I give the press an interview about the whole Richard Castle persona, it will take the wind out of her sails and the spotlight will be off of her and put it on me. It will really piss her off honestly. And hopefully, it will show her that I'm tired of her games. She all about attention and if I can beat her to it… well that is another win isn't it?"

Kate smiled, "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Nodding, he couldn't help but smile as he said, "I do. I hate that she spilled my secret to you and hurt you. I should have been the one to tell you. Not have you hear it from my ex-wife."

"Still, I like it. I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out that you are going public with this."

Leaning over to kiss her he whispered, "You don't, but then she would actually be in the same state as us and I don't want that."

"Neither do I."

He leaned down and kissed her softly and told her, "I'm going to go home. Grab us some clothes and then come back here and spend the night with you. I love you."

"Love you to."

He turned and walked out of her room. He walked outside of the hospital room and looked up at the sky. Thankful that his wife and their babies were doing fine. He also couldn't wait to break the news to their family and friends….


	18. Chapter 18

_**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews.**_

Before she knew what was happening, the door to her hospital room flew open and Alexis was rushing in. The teen practically threw herself at Kate and engulfed her in a hug. She rubbed the girl's back and she whispered, "It's okay sweetie."

Alexis pulled back and Kate could tell that the girl was crying. Alexis whispered, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would do this. I never thought. It's all my fault. I was just so excited about the babies and…. I-I hate her."

Shaking her head, Kate told her, "You don't mean that Alexis."

Alexis' face was so red. Kate knew that the girl was very mad at her mom. However, she didn't want to be the one to come between Alexis and her mother. Alexis shook her head, "I do mean it. When dad called and told me what happened...I knew that Meredith had something to do with it. So, I called her and asked her. Told her what happened with you and dad getting into an accident. Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

Alexis was pacing back and forth and breathing heavily. She was punching at the air and she was extremely upset, "She told me that it wasn't a big deal. That you would be able to deal with it."

"I…"

Alexis was continuing on her tirade and said, "Deal with it? Deal with it? How the hell are you supposed to deal with it? If you had lost the babies then I would…"

Alexis couldn't talk anymore because she was crying so hard. Great, hiccupping sobs that wracked her entire body. That was when Kate took her hand and put it on her stomach. The babies were moving and she knew that Alexis needed it. However, instead of calming the girl down, it made her cry even harder.

That was the point that Rick came back into the room. He stared at Alexis and then at Kate. He mouthed, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to her stomach and whispered, "Meredith."

Nodding, he walked over and put his hand on his daughter's back. Alexis' head sprung up and the tears started again when she saw her father standing there. She threw herself at him and whispered, "I'm so sorry daddy. I…."

Rick rubbed her back and whispered, "It's okay Pumpkin. It's okay…"

Alexis shook her head, "No. No it's not. I had no idea that mom would tell. That she would go to the paparazzi and tell them your secret. And to think that it could have caused Kate to lose the babies. I never thought...I didn't mean to…. This is all my fault. I never should have said anything to her. I wouldn't blame either of you for hating me. I hate myself and…."

Rick knew that the only way to get her out of this was to use some tough love. So, he said, 'Alexis Harper! Stop this right now. You know that your mom does what she wants!"

That seemed to help some, but Alexis shook her head and told him, "No. She's not my mom. I hate her. She hurt Kate and could have hurt the babies. I'm never talking to her again. I know that you both probably hate me for this. I hate myself for what happened. I'm going to leave now….I…."

Alexis turned and ran out of the room. They could hear her sobbing the entire time. Kate looked at him and whispered, "You should go after her Rick."

"I will, but I need to give her a minute to cool down. Then I'll go after her and talk to her."

She pulled him down to her for a kiss and whispered, "Please let her know that I don't hate her. I love her Rick. Just as much as I love our babies. She doesn't need to blame herself for any of this. Meredith is the one to blame. The press is to blame. Anyone but her."

Rick closed his eyes and whispered, "Do you have any idea just how much I love you?"

"Yeah, about as much as I love you. Now go. Talk to her Rick. Bring her back so that we can tell her our surprising news ."

He nodded and walked out of her room, going off in search of his daughter. He finally found her sitting in a chair by the elevator. She was practically sobbing her heart out. She sounded like a little girl again. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let her.

He told her softly, "Pumpkin, we don't blame you for this. Kate doesn't. We know that you didn't mean anything by telling your mom about the babies. You were just excited about the babies. Which by the way you have every right to be. Your mom…."

"She's not my mom. She doesn't love me. She only loves herself."

Nodding, Rick didn't bother to refute her claims, "I know sweetie. She's always been like that. The only good thing to come out of our marriage was you."

"And look what I did. I…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I don't blame you for this."

She looked down at the floor and let her foot scuff the floor, "Kate probably hates me and…"

"Kate doesn't hate you. She's the one that sent me out here after you. She loves you. We both do."

"How can she? I put her and the babies in danger."

"Come back into the room. Talk to her. She has something that she wants to tell you."

"Probably that she never wants to talk to me again."

"Alexis… Stop. She loves you. Come on Pumpkin. When have I ever been wrong?"

She gave him a look, "Plenty of times. This might be one of those times and…"

Standing up, he took her hand and dragged her towards Kate's room. Not wanting to see the disappointment in her stepmother's eyes, Alexis kept her eyes on the floor. Noticing this, Rick pushed her closer to the bed. She only looked up when she felt Kate take her hands and the other woman said, "Look at me Alexis."

Doing as she asked, she looked up and was surprised when she saw a smile on Kate's face. Alexis whispered softly, "Hi…"

Giving her hand a squeeze, Kate whispered, "You did nothing wrong. You were excited about being a big sister. I don't blame you. Your father doesn't blame you." She took her hand and whispered, "And your brother and sister don't blame you either."

Alexis' head popped up at that and she looked at her dad and then at Kate. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and she asked, "Did you say brother AND sister? You're having one of each?"

Rick nodded and smiled, "Yes. We just found out earlier today."

"But, but...I thought the babies were identical twins?"

Kate laughed, "Apparently my doctor was wrong."

"Are you happy? For one of each I mean."

Smiling Kate answered her honestly, "I am. I was kind of dreading have two boys like you father. Of course, two girls like your dad would probably have been just as terrifying."

Alexis giggled when she heard her dad say, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, you kind of are dad. But wow...I'll have a brother and a sister all at once."

"And despite what you might think, I love you just as much as I love them."

"I'm not yours and…"

"Doesn't matter Alexis. You have such a loving heart. You're going to be a great big sister. You're already buying them more clothes than they can possibly ever need."

"It's fun. I can't help it."

"And I love it. Once I get out of here we can go shopping for boy and girl clothing. Maybe we can start looking for things for the nursery. If you want to."

Alexis looked at her dad and laughed at the look on his face, "You don't mind dad?"

"Getting out of going clothes shopping? Never. Now if you girls go shopping for the nursery I'd like to come along. Help pick out things for them."

Kate smiled and told him, "Deal."

That was when the nurse came into her room and shooed them all out. Apparently visiting hours were over. Rick knew that she needed her sleep and Alexis needed to get home, so, he told her, "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too."

Leaning down he kissed her and then leaned down and kissed her stomach, "Love you both. Be good for mommy you two."

Kate smiled and ran her hand through his hair. She would miss him, but she knew that she would see him first thing in the morning. After he left her room, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. She'd come to love sleeping beside him and found that she missed him more than ever….


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up the next morning, Rick turned on the television and sighed. The story about Richard Castle was all over the news. He honestly hadn't thought that it would be such big news. He figured that it would all go away overnight. Sighing, he picked up the bag containing the clothes for Kate and headed out the door.

He was almost to the hospital when his phone rang. He sighed when he saw who it was. It was the college calling. He answered it and wasn't surprised when it was the head of the school. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello Roger."

"Mister Rodgers, or should I say Mister Castle. We need to talk."

"I know."

"I need to see you in my office today."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. My wife is in the hospital and…"

"It's not an option. We were completely blindsided by this news. We have the press calling here asking for comments. It's disrupting the school. You need to come in now."

"And I told you I can't. My wife is being released from the hospital."

"If you don't come in today, then you will be fired. We can't have this distraction here. This is a place of learning. Not a television show. We need you to come in Rick."

He looked at the phone and shook his head, "I'm not coming in. I have tenure and I'm entitled to take some time off. I'm scheduled to come back next week. We will talk then."

He hung up the phone and whispered, "Dammit."

He dialed Paula's number and the minute she picked up the phone he told her, "Have you found out anything?"

"Yeah. It was definitely Meredith. She called the New York Times and let your identity be known."

Sighing, Rick said, "I knew it was her."

"What do you want to do Rick?"

Thinking for a moment, he finally told her, "First, get Matt to file a court case against her. Then, set up the interview with their entertainment writer. Kate and I will give them an exclusive interview."

"Both of you? You're sure that she's okay with that?"

"I am. We talked about it. We need to get out in front of this. Beat Meredith to the punch. I just want it out there and be able to get on with out lives. The only way to do that is to give the media what it wants. If we can take the wind out of Meredith's sails then we will be better for it."

"Okay, if you think it's for the best."

"We do. We just want to put all of this behind us. Kate and our babies could have been seriously hurt. I want to prevent anything like this from happening in the future Paula. You know I will do anything to protect my family."

"I know Richard. I'll set up the interview."

"Thank you Paula."

He disconnected the call and sighed heavily. Even though he'd suspected that Meredith was behind the leak, he hated the fact that he was proven correct. He instinctively knew that Alexis was still going to blame herself when she learned that he mom was the one that leaked this to the press. He didn't blame her and he knew that Kate didn't either.

Arriving back at the hospital, Rick walked onto the elevator and smiled as he hit the button for her floor. When the door opened, he hurried to her room. He was surprised to hear laughter coming from inside. He stepped inside the room and he was surprised to see her father sitting beside her bed. Walking into the room, Rick said, "Hello Mister Beckett. It's nice to see you here."

He looked at Rick and said, "I think we are past the Mister Beckett stage Rick. Call me Jim. Or Dad."

Kate laughed at the look on her husband's face. It was a look of surprise mixed with shock. Rick said, "Okay Jim."

"Still too soon for you to call me dad?"

"Just a little bit. So, did Kate tell you the news?"

"She did. She told me about the babies. So, you're having a boy and a girl. Are you excited?"

"I would have been fine with two of each. I just want them to be healthy."

"We were like that with Katie."

Rick leaned down and kissed her on the lips., smiling when she hummed softly. She whispered, "They are going to release me after noon."

Nodding, "That's good. I called Paula on the way over here. Apparently it was Meredith. So, I'm having her call Matt and file a lawsuit against her. I'm also having her set up a news conference."

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet, but she will call us when she gets it set up. Probably either later today or first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good. I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah. The school called. The dean wasn't too happy with this."

"Are they going to fire you?"

"They can try to, but I have tenure. So, it will be very hard for them to."

Kate sighed, "I wonder if Meredith even knows how much trouble she's causing."

Shrugging, he admitted "She won't even care Kate. She only cares if it hurts her. Which is why I'm filing the lawsuit. She signed a confidentiality agreement when we divorced. Which she breached. So, she's going to pay."

Kate knew that Rick was upset. Hell, she was upset herself, but she honestly wanted to put all of this behind them. Wanted to move on with their lives. She wished that they could go back before his secret was known. She wondered how different their lives were going to be now that everyone knew his secret.

Her father smiled and said, "I'll help in any way you need. It's not my area of law, but I can still put a scare into her."

Kate actually giggled and said, "Thanks dad."

"Anytime." He leaned over kissed her forehead, "I'm glad that you're okay. When you called and told me you were in the hospital...I was so worried."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I need to leave to go to work, but I'll stop by your loft to see you both."

Smiling, she watched her father leave as Rick sat down in the chair that her father had vacated. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled at him and asked, "You okay?"

"I will be. I'm just… I'm honestly at a loss for words.I honestly never thought Meredith would do something so vindictive,. I mean, I know that she's always been jealous of everything I do, but…. To endanger your life and the lives of our babies."

"She endangered you too."

"I'm not worried about that. I…"

"Rick, I would die if anything happened to you. You are my heart. My world. My life. This part of my heart that I never knew was missing."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "I would walk through a tornado for you. You're the love of my life Kate. You and our babies. You make my family complete. You love my daughter and that means the world to me."

"She's easy to love Rick. I hope the twins are half as amazing as she is."

That's when they heard a gasp and turned to look in the direction of the noise. They saw Alexis standing there with a huge teddy bear. She looked at Kate and asked, "You really think I'm amazing Kate?"

Kate held out her hand to his daughter and she said, "I do. You have such an amazing heart. I know that you're going to be the best big sister for the twins. You're going to be able to teach them so much. How to play laser tag. How to keep your dad in line."

"Hey!"

Alexis giggled and told her father, "She has a point there dad."

"It's okay. I'll just have to teach your brother to be my partner in crime."

Kate's smile got even bigger she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hearing him talk about their son made her heart soar. She whispered, "Hearing you talk like that about him…. Its just wow…."

"Me too."

The adults laughed when Alexis said, "Get a room you two."

Rick smiled, "Well, this is technically Kate's room so…."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. Point taken."

They laughed at each other and then, they heard Alexis' phone ring. She took it out of her pocket, and looked at it. She frowned and almost his ignore, but she accepted the call, placing it on speaker . She answered it with, "Hello Meredith."

The adults stopped talking and looked at her. Her mom said, "Hello Alexis. How are you doing today? Are you up to spending some time with your mother?"

Alexis closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She shook her head and told her mom, "No. In fact, I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Why ever not?"

"I think you know why. Kate's in the hospital."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

Sighing, Alexis wasn't in the mood for her today, "You know what you did. Going to the press and telling dad's secret. The press followed them back from their honeymoon and caused them to get into an accident."

"Surely you don't think I had anything to do with that?"

"I know you did mom. I just can't believe that you're so jealous of dad and Kate's happiness that you would endanger my brother and sister like this."

"Alexis, I…."

"Save it. I'm not interested in hearing your excuses. The only person you care about is yourself. I'm glad that I'm nothing like you."

Having said her piece, Alexis ended the call. She walked over to the window and sighed. It was hard, but she needed to put herself before her mom. That would never happen if she allowed Meredith to constantly manipulate her. Sometimes she was glad that her mom lived all the way across the country. It just made her easier to deal with.

Her brother and sister were so lucky. They had a mom that already loved them and they weren't even here yet. She vowed right then and there that she would be a better mom than hers ever was. Something that would be hard considering the way Meredith was. Alexis wanted to be like Kate. She vowed to be the kind of mom that would put her children first. Above anything else….


	20. Chapter 20

Kate had wanted to start crying while she listened to Alexis' conversation with her mom. Rick started to go over to her, but she reached out and took his hand and whispered, "Let me talk to her."

"You're sure?"

Nodding she told him, "Yeah."

Leaning down he kissed her softly and announced, "I'm going to go check on….um something. "

Kate laughed, "Smooth…"

She managed to get out of the bad and she walked over to where the Alexis was standing and put her hand on her shoulder. She felt her shaking and the girl wiped her eyes. Then she asked, "Why doesn't she love me?"

"She does Alexis. She just has a hard time showing it."

Shaking her head, Alexis whispered, "She doesn't. She never has. You've done more for me in the short time that you and dad have been together than she has during my entire life. Sometimes I wish…."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish that I had a different mother. One that actually gives a damn about me. The only time she cares is when she wants to go shopping. Then she comes here and pulls me out of school. I'd much rather be in school than spend time with her. I hate her."

Without really thinking about it, Kate turned Alexis around and hugged her tightly. Then she whispered, "I know you don't mean that."

Alexis laid her head on Kate's shoulder and whispered, "I do. The only time she wants anything to do with me is when she knows that it will make dad upset. Taking me to Paris when I was seven. Checking me out of school during the middle of the day. Anything she can do to make him notice her. It's all about her. I don't think she ever really wanted me. I was just a way to get dad to marry her."

Kate felt her shirt getting wet, but didn't care. She would let Alexis cry on her shoulder all day long if that's what she needed.

Kissing the top of her head, Kate whispered, "I'm not going to excuse anything your mom does. There's no excuse for what she did."

"All of you guys could have been killed. Then I would be all alone. Then, I'd have to go live with her. I…"

Her crying got even harder at that point. Kate ran her hand up and down her back. Rocking her gently back and forth. She pulled her over to her bed and they sat together and Kate took her hands in hers and told her, "I know that I can't make up for the things that she does, but I can promise you this. I love you just as much as my own babies."

This brought on a fresh wave of tears and Kate whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry more..I…"

Shaking her head, Alexis whispered, "I...I just wish that you were my mom. She's…."

Kate honestly didn't know what to say to her stepdaughter. She wanted to tell her that she couldn't be her mom. That her mom really did love her. However, Kate knew that would upset her. Kate hadn't seen great evidence of any love for Alexis on Meredith's part. Hugging her close, Kate whispered, "I will always be here for you Alexis. I love you. I know that it doesn't help how you're feeling right now, but you're just as much my daughter as your sister is."

Rubbing her eyes, Alexis whispered, "Thank you."

"No reason to thank me Alexis. It all true. I love you and your father. You are my family and family is the most important thing in the world."

Kate hugged Alexis one final time and whispered, "I think your dad's worried about you."

"How do you know?"

"You can come in now Rick."

His head popped around the corner a few seconds later and he told them, "I wasn't listening. Promise."

Kate laughed, "Sure you weren't."

"Not for long." He looked at Alexis and asked, "You okay Pumpkin?"

Alexis nodded, "I'm fine dad. I just needed to vent and…"

"You can vent to me. I…."

"Dad, you aren't a girl."

Rick laughed and rolled his eyes, "I hope not. Otherwise we will have issues."

This made both Alexis and Kate giggle and then he asked, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Are they letting me go home?"

"Yep. The doctor is on his way now and should be here in a few minutes. Then we can spring you from this joint."

"I can't wait to go home. Sleep in our own bed. With you and…"

Alexis covered her ears and said, "TMI Kate! TMI!"

Laughing, Kate shook her head and Rick leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Even though he liked to tease her, he knew that she didn't mind their show of affection towards one another.

Alexis smiled at them. She was honestly glad that her father had someone like Kate in his life. He was happier than she had ever seen him before. Happier than when he had been married to Gina. Happier than all the times her mom had come into town and managed to weasel her way into his bed. She was glad that he had married Kate. Even happier that she was going to finally be a big sister.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her father talking to her. At least not until he said, "Alexis? Are you okay?"

Laughing, "I'm fine. I just...I'm really happy for you guys."

That's when Kate's doctor came into the room. He gave them the discharge papers and soon a nurse appeared with a wheelchair. Kate sighed, but knew that it was procedure. So, she got out of bed and climbed into the chair. Alexis walked on one side and her dad pushed Kate. She knew that no matter what, she was grateful to have Kate in their lives.

When they got to the loft, Kate and Rick went into his office to work on what they were going to say at the press conference. After a while, Kate whispered, "I'm getting a headache. I need to go lay down. Do you mind doing this yourself?"

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the doctor and…"

"Rick, I'm just tired. I'm not used to doing this. You will come up with the perfect words. You always do. That's what I love about you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips and walked into their bedroom. She laid on the bed and thought about the day. She felt so bad for Alexis. She knew that the circumstances were different, but she knew what it was like to not have a mother in her life. What she couldn't understand was why Meredith wanted very little to do with her daughter. Kate's own mother had always been there for her. Every little or big thing in Kate's life. Her mom was there for it all. Even when Kate didn't necessarily want her there.

What Kate wouldn't give to have her mom back. To be able to shop for the babies. Talk about names and compare notes about her pregnancy. Her mom would have loved everything about this time in her life. She also knew that her mom would have loved Rick. She had always loved his books. To meet the man behind the books would have been amazing to her.

Kate knew that she would be a stand in mom for Alexis. She loved her stepdaughter and knew that this was an important time in the teens life. She needed a mom and Kate would be there for her when her own mom wouldn't. She would do anything for her family. For their family….


	21. Chapter 21

Rick left the loft fairly early the next morning. He had an appointment with his lawyer. Part of him knew that he should just leave it to his and Meredith's lawyer's to work out, but he honestly wanted to confront his ex-wife.

Sitting in Matt's office, he smiled when his secretary asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He smiled, "I am. Honestly, I'm tired of giving her everything she wants. I'm going to start dictating the terms from this point forward. She's going to realize that her actions have consequences."

Helen had worked for Rick's lawyer for as long as he could remember. She had been there when Rick had filed for divorce from Meredith. She had heard the fights the couple had behind the closed door. When it was over, he'd been stronger for it.

She handed him his usual cup of coffee and he had smiled at her, "You know, you should just leave her alone. She's not worth it Rick."

Shaking his head, he told her, "She endangered the lives of my wife and children Helen. Normally I wouldn't give her the time of day, I can't let this go. She has to learn that there is a price to pay."

"If you think this is the best way.."

Nodding, "There are only two things that Meredith cares about. Herself and money. I can't do anything about her, but I'm going to damn well make sure that she pays for this."

Helen suppressed a chuckle and watched as he walked back to the conference room. He was definitely different than the man he had been all those years ago. Somewhere along the line he had grown a set. She was glad. She had never liked Meredith. Had found the woman shallow and superficial. A man like Rick deserved someone that loved him for him and not for the money he had in the bank.

Taking a deep breath, Rick walked into the conference room and wasn't surprised to find that Meredith and her lawyer were there. He had thought that he was over the majority of his anger at his ex-wife. However, seeing her sit there in the room brought back the rage. She didn't look worried or upset. No, she looked bored.

He sat down across from her and his rage tripled when she asked, "Was this meeting really necessary Richard? I mean,what's done is done. She's fine and the babies are fine. Can't we just sweep this little matter under the rug?"

Rick's lawyer had wanted to do all the talking, but he couldn't control his voice when he told her, "You honestly don't get it. Do you Meredith? You think that you can just pretend like you have no responsibility in what happened to us. You could have killed us both. Killed our unborn any of that matter to you? Of course it doesn't. Nothing matters to you except you."

"Don't be so dramatic Richard. Everything turned out fine in the end. So, lets just forget this whole thing."

"It's so easy for you to sweep this under the rug. Honestly, you will never change. Here's what's going to happen. We are going to file a lawsuit against you for ten million dollars."

"What?! You can't do that."

Castle turned to his lawyer and said, "Can we Matt?"

Nodding, his lawyer said, "According to the divorce agreement, he can. When you divorced, there was a clause to protect his Richard Castle identity. Which, upon you releasing that news to the media, you violated."

"I didn't. I forgot."

"Well, you know what Meredith? Maybe you should have thought about that before you ran to the press and ran your mouth. Oh and don't even think about going to the press now. Because if you do I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I will ruin you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would. You forgot one thing Meredith. You forgot how fiercely I love and protect my family. So, if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to go to." He turned to his lawyer and said, "Matt, I'm sure you can handle filing the paperwork."

"I can Rick. I'll let you know if we need anything further from you."

Turning to Meredith's lawyer he said, "I will also be filing for a restraining order. She is not allowed within 300 yards of me or my family."

"Including Alexis?"

"Yes. Including Alexis."

Rick hurried out of the office and checked his phone. He smiled when he saw a text from Kate. It was a text reminding him of the interview that they had with the New York Times reporter. He had just enough time to get to the loft. He flagged a cab and hurried home.

When he arrived home, he heard Kate's laughter ringing out through the loft. He walked inside, kissed her on the cheek and asked, "What's so funny?"

Kate smiled and told her husband, "Apparently Meredith sent Alexis a text message. Asking her to get you to drop the lawsuit."

Rick sighed, "That woman will never learn. What did Alexis do?"

"Apparently she sent her a message back letting her know that she won't do that. Because you promised her a new car."

Rick rolled his eyes, "I did no such thing. I…"

"Relax dad. I just did it to make her realize that I'm on your side. Really dad, I can't believe that she wants me to talk to you. She must think I'm stupid."

"It's okay Pumpkin. Your mom just hates having to pay for her mistakes. This is one time she's going to realize that every one of her little attention seeking acts has consequences. Ten million of them in fact."

Kate looked at her husband and asked, "Is this all about the money or something else?"

"It has nothing to do with the money. In fact, I'm going to donate the money to various charaties. No, this is about teaching her a lesson. A lesson about how she needs to think about her actions before someone gets hurt again."

Nodding, Kate smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly, "I love you. You have such a big heart Rick."

"I try. Are you ready for this interview today? I know that you aren't famous and I hate that we are having to do this…"

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with. Then we can concentrate on the babies and put this behind us."

"I love you."

They pulled back and laughed when they heard Alexis making a gagging noise behind them. She smiled and said, "I'm going to go upstairs. I have some homework to finish. Call me if you need me."

There was a knock on the door and Rick went to answer it. It was the reporter from the New York Times. The woman smiled and said, "I'm Andrea Wright."

Nodding, Rick shook her hand and they walked into the living room where Kate was sitting. Shaking Kate's hand the reporter sits down and she told them, "I don't want to do a hit piece. I would like to get your back story. How you were able to keep your Richard Castle persona a secret for all these years."

Before they could start the interview, there was a knock at the door. Kate got up and said, "I'll get it."

Opening the door, Kate was surprised to see both Gina and Paula standing there. She crossed her arms and asked, "Yes?"

Paula smiled and told her, "We are here to sit in on Rick's interview. To make sure he doesn't say anything he shouldn't."

"What makes you think he will say something stupid?"

Gina laughed, "It's Rick. Eventually he will say something crazy. So, we should probably sit in. Just to listen. We won't say anything unless he goes off topic."

Thinking that it might be a good idea, she smiled and let them into the loft. They walked in together and Gina and Paula sat down at the breakfast bar together.

Rick's eyebrow raised and Kate shook her head. Letting him know that it was okay. That the women were only there to watch. Kate whispered, "Can we get this show on the road?"

Rick could tell that she was exhausted, "So, the reason I kept this a secret was because I wanted to protect my daughter. I thought that it was for the best. Keeping it hidden and making sure that only a select few people knew. I trusted very few people with this secret. People that I thought I could trust. It turns out that one of them betrayed me."

The next few hours was spent giving a very in depth interview to the reported. As soon as she was done, she stood up and shook both of their hands. Telling them that the interview would run within the next few days.

Kate watched as she walked out the door and then she stood and told her husband, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to lay down."

She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards their bedroom. Leaving Rick alone with Paula and Gina. The women walked over to him and Paula said, "Good interview Rick. Have you decided what you're going to do about your teaching career? I can't imagine that they are going to let you continue teaching."

Rick honestly had no idea. He had a meeting with the dean of the school the following morning. He hoped that they would let him continue teaching, but he had a plan and hoped that Kate would agree to it. Either way, he knew that they would be okay in the end. He loved teaching, but he had always known that he wouldn't do it forever. Maybe, just maybe this was his way to something bigger and better. A character based on his wife. However, it wasn't something he was sure that she would ever agree to.

He would go to the meeting with the dean and depending on what happened there, he would talk with his wife and see what the future held for them….


	22. Chapter 22

Rick walked out of the college building with a box in his arms. It was full of the things that he had collected over the years. The meeting with the dean hadn't gone well at all. The college board was furious with him. Furious with all the attention that this bombshell had foisted upon the college. Apparently reporters had been coming on campus to see if they could grab a picture or an interview with him or his students.

They had given him a choice. He could choose his writing career or his teaching career. It was both the easiest and hardest decision he had ever made. He asked him for a pen and wrote out his letter of resignation. He knew where he wasn't wanted. He enjoyed teaching and he would miss it, but he wouldn't stay someplace where he wasn't truly wanted.

She he cleared out his desk and walked out into the sunny day. He was upset, but maybe someday he would teach again.

He was extremely surprised when he saw Kate standing because her cruiser. She smiled at him and asked, "Need a ride professor?"

Rick laughed, "I'm not a professor anymore. At least not at this college."

Rushing over to him, she hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm so sorry. They are stupid. You are an amazing professor and any college would be lucky to have you."

"You're just a little biased."

"Maybe. But I did think that even before I married you. Watching you teaching your classes was an amazing thing to see. Those kids loved you. You made learning fun. Heck, even I was having fun watching you."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Thank you. Your support means the world to me."

Smiling she whispered, "Always."

He climbed into the car beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it softly. He didn't know what the future held for his teaching career, but he had something he needed to ask her. So, he swallowed hard, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Well, you know that I killed off Derrick Storm right?"

She huffed softly, "Yeah. Don't even get me started on…."

Rick laughed softly. He had known for awhile that she wasn't happy about the way that he had gotten rid of his lead character. He had lost his inspiration for writing the series. He had found inspiration in watching her work. So, he started off slowly, "I had lost my drive. It wasn't fun writing him anymore. I think I've found something new though."

She perked up at that, "You have?"

Nodding, "Yeah. I want to base my character on this homicide detective that I know. She will be smart. Funny. Sassy and really good at her job."

"Me? You want to write about me?"

"I'd like to. Watching you work is an amazing thing Kate. I'd love to show the rest of the world how great you are."

To say that she was speechless would have been an understatement. She was astounded that he found anything she did interesting, "I…."

"It's okay if you don't want me to. I just…"

Shaking her head, "No. No, it's okay Rick. I'm just a little surprised. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just this cop and…"

"You are everything to me Kate. And I've already started writing it."

"You have?"

"Yep. I haven't shown it to anyone yet. Knew that if I showed it to Gina she would run with it. She desperate for anything new from me. So, I wanted to make sure that you're okay with it."

Kate thought about it for awhile and then finally said, "I want to read it first. Before you give it to Gina."

"I…"

Rick wanted to let her read it, but letting her read something based on her. Finally, he told her, "Okay."

"Okay? You're sure about it? I don't want to read it if it will make you uncomfortable."

"The only thing I worry about is that you will hate it. Then, I'll have to start all over again. That's what I'm truly worried about."

Laughing, Kate whispered, "Not gonna happen. I've loved your writing for years. You know that."

Leaning forward he whispered, "I know that. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"If you say you're sorry for not telling me one more time, I swear I will fill your aftershave with itching powder. What's done is done Rick. We can't change the past. Just focus on the future."

"You're right. I know that you're right. I'm…"

She knew what he was going to say, so she kissed him deeply. She sat down beside him and took his hands in her. She looked lovingly at him and put her forehead against his and whispered, "Don't. Quit blaming yourself for this Rick. None of this is your fault. I could never and won't ever blame you for this. Everything we've been through has happened for a reason. You are my future Rick."

"And you're my future. THey are our future."

Putting his hand on her stomach he laughed when he felt one of their babies kicking. She pulled him to his feet and into the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled, "Want some ice cream?"

Nodding, "You read my mind. Chocolate please."

He was scooping the ice cream when Alexis came asked her, "Want some?"

She shook her head and walked right past him. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs with saying a word to either of them. The adults looked at each other and Kate said, "I wonder what that was all about."

"Teenage hormones maybe?"

"I don't miss being a teenage girl. I'm not sure how my father survived."

"I feel for him. I can't imagine how you were."

"I was an angel. Most of the time. But my dad and I didn't always see eye to eye. We butted heads more than one time when I was growing up."

"Why does that not make me feel better?"

"It shouldn't. After all, she's part of me. Even more troubling, she's part of you."

"We are doomed."

That's when they heard a huge crash upstairs. They ran upstairs and straight to the open door. It was the room they were using for the nursery. That's where they found Alexis sitting on the floor and covered in bright green paint. She laughed and shook her head, "Well, I guess it's not a surprise anymore."

That's when they noticed that the walls had been painted. Not just painted, but all of the animals were drawn and done. Castle turned to his daughter and whispered, "Alexis… did you do all of this yourself?"

"Yeah.I wanted it to be a surprise, but…"

Kate was speechless and whispered, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Yeah. I just need to really take a shower now. Need to try and get this paint out of my hair."

Laughing, Kate told her, "I'll help you. Let's go."

With that, the girls left Rick alone in the nursery and he started cleaning up the paint. Smiling as he realized how lucky he was to have such an incredible family…..


	23. Chapter 23

Two months later Kate was called into Captain Montgomery's office and he smiled at her, "How are you feeling Beckett?"

Resting her hands on her stomach, she smiled and told her Captain, "I'm good. Tired, but good."

He sighed and nodded, "That's good. Look Kate, I need to tell you something and I know you aren't going to like it. I…."

"Just say it Roy."

"I'm going to place you on desk duty. You're nearly 7 months pregnant. With twins. It won't be much longer before the babies get here."

"I'm fine...I…"

"I know that you're fine Beckett, but I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies. Because if it did, your husband would have my head."

"That's not fair sir."

"Well, be that as it may, I'm the one to make the decision about desk duty. I don't want to take a chance."

She knew better than to fight him on this. So, she simply smiled and told him, "Okay sir. You're probably right."

Just that morning she had told Castle that she was thinking about asking her doctor to put her on maternity leave. It was getting harder and harder to walk. She was going to the bathroom every five minutes and she didn't want anything to happen to their babies.

They had managed to pick out names for the babies. Their son would have the name Ethan Alexander and their daughter was Emma Rose. They had picked the names out together. She had actually suggested their middle names. Castle had been hesitant to give their son the middle name of Alexander. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he hadn't been sure about it.

All it took though was mentioning the name to his mother and daughter. The two women had fallen in love with the babies names almost immediately. His mother had declared them absolutely wonderful. Alexis had smiled and said that she loved their names. Then she had rushed upstairs and they had found her in the babies nursery.

Kate had walked, well, more like waddled into the room and sat down in the rocking chair. She watched her working and finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out something. Oh...There we go!"

Kate laughed. Her stepdaughter was a lot like her father. He was very focused and nothing would distract him from the task at hand. So, she sat back and waited for the teen to tell her what she was doing.

Alexis finally said, "I figured out a way to work their initials into the drawings. It was tricky at first, but I think it will work. Or, we could just have their first names carved into wood and just hang them on the walls. That might be better, but…"

Kate smiled at her, "Alexis. Slow down. I think it's wonderful that you want to add their names to the murals. You don't have to do that though."

Shaking her head, "I want to, but…"

"But?"

Sighing, she said, I'm not sure that it will look good enough. I.."

"Alexis, this mural is better than anything I could have done. I just can't believe you did it all yourself. Your brother and sister are going to love it. When they are older you can paint both of their rooms."

"Really?"

"Really."

Rick walked into the room and said, "This looks more and more amazing every day."

Alexis walked over and hugged her dad tightly. He kissed the top of her head and she pulled away and said, "Oh! I almost forgot."

She ran out of the room and Rick looked at his wife and asked, "What was that all about?"

"No idea."

Hearing her footsteps getting closer, he smiled when she pulled a wrapped gift out of her backpack. She handeded it to Kate and said, "This is for you. We kind of made it for mother's day and well…"

Opening the gift she was surprised to see a collage of pictures nested inside a frame. It was picture of Kate and Alexis. Pictures that Kate hadn't remembered taking. Looking at the grin on her husband's face, she knew exactly who the culprit was. She put the frame down and stood up to hug Alexis. Then she whispered, "I love it."

"You do? I mean, I know that I'm not your daughter or anything, but…."

Shaking her head, Kate told her, "No. Don't ever think that. You might not be my daughter by blood, but I couldn't love you anymore if you were. Come on, lets go find a place to hang this up."

Rick watched two of the most important ladies in his life walk out of the nursery and smiled.

Walking into the loft after being placed on desk duty. She threw her keys into the bowl beside the door and walked over to the couch. She sat down and closed her eyes. That's when she heard her husband and daughter talking. Wow….That was the first time that thought had gone through her head. She found that she loved thinking of Alexis as her daughter. Any woman would. Alexis was a wonderful girl and she could only hope that her daughter was half as caring and bright.

She heard their footsteps as they came into the room and she asked, "Problems?"

Hearing Alexis sigh, she opened her eyes and laughed. Rick told her, "She's just being stubborn."

"I am not. It's not my fault that you decided to surprise me when I was painting the wooden letters for the babies room."

"Well, you didn't have to throw the paintbrush at me."

That was when Kate realized that there was pink paint in his hair. She giggled and said, "Let me guess, you were painting Emma's name?"

Rick gave her a look and asked, "You think? My hair is going to be pink forever."

Rolling her eyes, Alexis said, "Quit being a drama queen dad. Just go take a shower and it will wash right out."

"Yeah Rick. If you remember correctly, Alexis had the same thing happen to her and all the green paint came out without a problem."

He watched as his wife and daughter fist bumped each other. He laughed and told them, "So not funny you two. I love you both, but pink is so not a manly color. At least not in my hair."

"Oh quit being such a big baby dad."

She pushed him towards the bedroom that he said with Kate. Then she turned and asked Kate, "Do you want some juice?"

Before Kate could answer, Alexis was already in the kitchen and opening the fridge. She pulled out the jug of juice and poured her a glass. Then she added a few ice cubes and brought it over to Kate.

Kate smiled and sipped slowly on the cool liquid. Alexis turned and went to start dinner. Taking a pack of chicken out of the fridge. She got to work and Kate went into their bedroom to wait for Rick to finish with his shower so she could talk to him about the latest development at work.

She was laying on their bed with her hands on her stomach and she sighed. The babies were particularly active tonight. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine what their children would look like. She imagined that they would both look like Castle. Having his sense of wonder and love of everything good in the world.

She imagined him spinning stories for them every night. She would listen to his voice and it would sooth all of them to sleep. Hearing the shower stop, she smiled and waited for her husband to come into their bedroom.

Walking into the room, Rick walked over to the bed and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and whispered, "Babies active tonight?"

"Hmmmm… Pretty active."

He kissed her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just work."

"What happened?"

"Montgomery put me on desk duty today. He said that the babies well being is his top priority. He doesn't want anything happening to them."

"And? That's a problem?"

Shaking her head, "Not really. I just hate being stuck at my desk all day. "It's more than a little boring. But…"

"But?"

"He's right. I would die if anything happened to our babies because of something I did. I think he's right."

"Hmmmm…"

"What? You don't have anything to say about it?"

"I will support you either way. You and the babies are the most important thing. You do a wonderful job. But, it's just a job. One that you do better than anyone else. You won't get mad at me if I'm completely honest right?"

"Of course not."

Nodding, he smiled against her skin, "It's just a job." Sweeping his hand over her stomach, "They are what is most important. I would die if anything happened to either you or them."

She snuggled closer to him and nodded. It had been getting harder and harder to do her job out in the field. Most of the time she had Ryan and Espo go out and interrogate suspects. Preferring to stay at the precinct and do the behind the scenes work. Just hearing her Captain tell her that she had to stay behind was kind of confirming it. Making it all the more real.

She smiled and told him, "I agree. The babies are what's important here and I will do anything to protect them Rick. Anything."

"I know. That's what makes you remarkable Katherine Beckett."

"Mmmm..I love when you say my name Rick."

Nuzzling her neck, he kissed her and she laughed when he tickled her sides. And just like that he turned her bad day into an all around good day. She already loved him, but this just made her love him a little more…..


	24. Chapter 24

Before they knew it, the day had come for the babies to be born. It was a semi-normal day. Kate had the day off and Rick had a meeting at Black Pawn. He had been reluctant to leave her that day. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the last few weeks.

She woke up and walked into the bathroom and she felt a pain in her lower back. She didn't worry too much about it. She was almost nine months pregnant with twins and her entire body had been hurting constantly. She went to the bathroom . When she turned to walk back into the bedroom and terrible pain went through her stomach. Damn… That one hurt and it felt different that the others.

She took a few deep breaths and finally it subsided and she was able to walk back into the bedroom. Climbing into the bed, she smiled when she saw a text message from Rick. He was on his way home and was stopping at the deli for her favorite sandwich. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was so lucky to be married to this man.

However, all other thoughts were pushed from her mind when another sharp pain hit. She grabbed her stomach and did the deep breathing one more time. She knew that this time it wasn't simple Braxton Hicks contractions. Because they hadn't hurt like this. No. This is was most likely the real thing.

Sitting up in the bed, she let her legs hang over the side. She willed the babies to hang on long enough for her to get dressed. She had barely managed to put her foot on the floor when another pain shot through her. Damn. They were getting stronger and lasting longer. This definitely wasn't good.

So, she sat back down on the bed and picked up her phone. She called her husband and as soon as he picked up she said, "You need to hurry back!"

"I know that you're hungry, but…"

"No. You don't understand. I think I'm in labor."

"Are you sure? It might just be Braxton Hicks and…"

She breathed through the pain and whispered, "There's something different about these pains. They are sharper and more intense. I...Damn…."

"Are you okay Kate?"

"No! I'm not okay. This really hurts. Oww…. Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. I'll be in the building in about five minutes."

She was breathing harder and another pain went through her and she couldn't talk. She nodded, but realized that he couldn't see that. She was panting by this point and Rick knew that this was probably the real thing.

Rick walked as fast as he could. Why the hell had he agreed to go to this meeting? He should have stayed home with her. He had known that this was going to happen. Dammit. That was when he heard her scream loudly and he asked, "Kate!? What's happening?"

Apparently she had dropped the phone and all he could hear was her breathing heavily over the line. That was when he took off in a run. He needed to get home to his wife. Rick finally made it home and sprinted up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

He threw open the door and hurried into their bedroom. He walked over to her and knelt beside her and asked, "Can you walk?"

Sha panted out, "I..I don't...Ohh...God Rick...I don't think so. I…"

Kate was surprised at how fast the babies were coming. She whispered, "I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital Rick. I…."

She held her stomach and panted heavily, "You need to call for an ambulance Rick. We aren't…"

That was when she felt her water break and it felt like she had wet herself. It was all over the bed and all over her. Damn...Rick was on the phone and calling for an ambulance. She finally whispered, "I'm not going to make it Rick. They are coming now."

Rick shook his head, "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes Kate. You can make it. Then the babies can be born in the hospital and…"

Shaking her head, Kate told him, "No time. They want out Rick."

She laid down on the bed and raised her nightgown. Rick looked over at her and that's when he knew that she was right. He could see one of their babies heads. That was incredibly fast. So, he ran into their bathroom and grabbed some towels and hurried back to her. She was panting hard and he wanted nothing more than to hold her hand, but he knew that there would be time for that later.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he whispered, "Okay Kate. I guess the babies want to be born here. So, we are going to do this together. Are you ready for this babe?"

Kate shook her head, "They can't be born here. I…."

Another pain wracked her body and she knew that she needed to push. So, she pushed and bared down and grabbed onto the sheets. Damn did this ever hurt. She stopped pushing and was panting heavily. She looked at her husband and she could tell that he was just as scared as she was, but he was trying his best to hide it.

Rick had no idea what he was doing. Hadn't ever researched this. Hadn't ever thought it was possible. He didn't want them to be born at home. He wanted them to be born in a hospital. Surrounded by doctors and nurses.

He wasn't able to think about it any further though, because Kate was pushing again. He was finally able to guide the first baby out of her. His breath left his body when the baby came into the world. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby in it. He heard Kate ask, "How is the baby?"

He rubbed the baby down and grabbed a tiny pair of scissors and but the umbilical cord and that's when their baby began crying. He saw the tears in Kate's eyes and he whispered, "Say hello to our daughter."

Kate looked up and saw him cuddling their baby daughter. Her heart soared to her throat and she reached for her baby, "She's beautiful Rick."

He nodded and whispered, "She is. Just like her mommy."

That was when her face changed and she whispered, "Take her Rick. I think Ethan is ready to make his appearance."

Rick was barely able to grab their daughter, when Kate started pushing again. He laid their baby daughter on the bed and watched again as their son's head appeared. He was barely able to grab a towel to catch him with before he slid from Kate's body.

Kate was looking down and it took longer for their son to respond to his father's motions. That is when the paramedics appeared. When they saw that the babies were there, they immediately took over for Rick. That's when their son's cries finally pierced the room. Rick said a silent prayer and then handed him over to his wife. He kissed both babies and then Kate. He whispered, "You were incredible Kate. Extraordinary."

She kissed him softly and whispered, "He looks just like you Rick."

God he loved her. So very much. She had just given birth and she looked so beautiful. Maybe even more so now.

The paramedics soon had her on a stretcher and they were taking her out of the loft. That was when Alexis and Martha arrived home and Martha asked, "What happened?"

Rick smiled, "Kate had the babies."

Martha was shocked and asked, "Here?"

He wanted to be snarky, but simply said, "Yes. I have to go now mother. We will be at Presbyterian hospital."

He hurried out of the loft and followed the paramedics into the elevator. Knowing that his family will meet them at the hospital…..

 _ **Just an FYI, there will be 1 more update before I leave on vacation next week. I will be gone for 2 weeks and then will write more. I will not have my laptop with me on vacation.**_


	25. Chapter 25

When they arrived at the hospital, Kate and the babies were checked over quickly. The twins were proclaimed healthy and Kate was also given a clean bill of health.

Sitting in her room, they looked at each other for a moment before Kate smiled and whispered, "Well, today was unexpected. Of all the things that could have happened, I never would have expected to have them at home."

"It was definitely unexpected."

Kate leaned her head back and whispered, "We need names for them."

Nodding, he said, "I don't want a junior. Maybe we can name them after our parents."

During her pregnancy they had talked over a few names. They had even crossed out a good number of names. Although, now looking at the babies, she had to admit that there were a few names that stood out to her. She smiled and Rick asked, "What?"

"None of the names we picked out really seem to fit them. I…."

"What?"

"Well, I really like the names Dillan and Delanie."

Rick smiled and nodded, "I love those names. What about middle names?"

"You have to have some opinions on that."

"I do, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I was thinking, how about if we use your parents first names. James for Dillan and Joanna for Delanie."

It wasn't that Kate didn't like the names, but she wondered something, "Won't you mom be upset that we didn't name them after her?"

Rick laughed and shook his head, "Are you kidding? She had two new grandbabies to spoil. Nothing is going to upset her."

At the mention of his mom, she suddenly appeared in the doorway. Not nearly as loud as normal, but she rushed over to Kate and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before she asked , "How are you feeling my darling? Where are my newest grandbabies? Are they OK? "

Kate smiled, "They are in the nursery being checked out by the doctors…"

No sooner had she got the words out ;the door to her room opened. The nurse was pushing a bassinet that both of the twins were in. She smiled and told Kate and Rick, "They checked out just fine. Your daughter weighed in at a five pounds, six ounces and your son was six pounds. Very healthy weight for twins."

Kate sat up and smiled when the nurse pushed them closer. Looking down at their babies, she felt her heart swell. She never thought that she could love another person as much as she loved her two newborn children. She closed her eyes and she knew that she would give up her life for her family.

She looked up and saw Rick standing there with the same look on his face. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and whispered, "They are perfect."

Kate nodded, "They are. I…"

That was when their daughter started crying. The nurse smiled and told them, "She's probably hungry. Are you going to breastfeed them?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and looked at the nurse and whispered, "I'm not sure it's possible with twins."

The nurse smiled, "You just need a special pillow. Which I have right here."

Pulling out a huge pillow the nurse helped Kate put it on. She got each of the babies and put them on the pillow. The nurse told her, "It's easiest if you sit cross legged, but you don't necessarily have to. I find that's the easiest way to do it though."

Kate nodded and opened her gown and started to feed their children. Delanie was the one that caught on the quickest. Looking down at her her children while they ate, she was once again filled with such incredible love for them. She knew that life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

She looked over at her husband and saw the same look of wonder on his face. She saw the tears in his eyes and she nodded. She knew without asking what he was feeling. Because she felt it to. The deep seated love for their children.

She heard him whisper, "I love you. Thank you for this…"

Kate swallowed hard and whispered, "I should be thanking you. I love you."

"Love you too."

Martha smiled at her son and his wife. The love they felt for one another clearly evident on their faces. She hated to break the spell, but was dying to ask, "I must know one thing."

Kate smiled and looked at her mother in law, "Anything Martha."

"What are their names?"

Kate smoothed her hands over her children's heads and whispered, "Dillan James and Delanie Joanna."

Martha put her hand over her heart and whispered, "Those are lovely names my dears. Almost as lovely as they are ."

Kate smiled at her and then burped her daughter. Then, she handed her over to Rick who looked down at her with a look of utter love. She had never known such love in her life.

That was when Alexis and her father came into the room. Kate smiled at the look on her dad's face. She finished burping her son and then smiled as he asked, "Are they okay?"

Kate smiled, "They are perfect dad."

"I heard you had them at home. That must have been a story for one of your novels Rick."

He laughed and told him, "This is one story that definitely won't be in my novels. I think Kate and the children would kill me."

Kate was still a little hesitant about his while writing persona, but she was getting more and more adjusted to it. She simply smiled and told her dad, "I think this is one shadowing experience that he can leave out of the books."

Alexis shook her head at them and finally asked, "Can I hold them? What are their names? Are they okay? Are…"

Rick laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "One question at a time Alexis. Yes, they are healthy. Yes, you can hold them."

Alexis huffed, "And their names?"

Kate laughed and said, "Alexis, meet your brother Dillan James and your sister Delanie Joanna."

Alexis whispered, "They are beautiful names."

Kate looked over at her dad and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He asked, "You named him after me and your mom?"

"We did. It was Rick's idea and…"

Jim walked over to Ricka and shook his hand and then gathered him in a hug. Then he whispered, "Thank you. I don't know what to say…"

"There's not to say Jim. I can't think of any better name for either of them."

Kate watched her father and husband talking and she smiled. Everything her husband had said was true. There were no better names for their children.

Before the knew it, visiting hours were over and Rick and Kate were left alone in the hospital room. Rick had pulled the chair closer to her bed and laid his head next to hers. Then he whispered, "I think today was a good day."

Kate smiled, "Best day ever. I love you. Love our children and our family. I never would have imagined having any of this even a few years ago. None of this would have been possible if you hadn't…."

Rick smiled, "If I hadn't deceived you and…"

Shaking her head, "None of that. If you hadn't talked Bob into letting you shadow me then none of this would have ever happened. Not our marriage. Not our babies. Nothing. Our babies, our life wouldn't exist if you hadn't been brave enough to take that first step. The first step towards falling in love with me."

Rick laughed, "It was hardly brave. It was crazy and it almost backfired on me big time."

"But it didn't. Because I loved you enough to forgive you. After I wanted to shoot you."

Rick laughed and they finally fell asleep for a few hours. Kate's doctor released her later the next day. They arrived at the loft to a huge surprise waiting for them. A big banner was hanging in the living room that read, "Welcome Home!"

Kate smiled and walked over to where her stepdaughter was. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Are you going to take them to their room?"

Kate smiled and walked toward the stairs. Rick had them in their baby carriers and was quickly walking upstairs with them. Kate followed close behind and smiled as they walked into the room. They lifted the babies out of their carriers and they snuggled close to one another. Rick and Kate watched them briefly and hugged each other tightly. They backed out of the room and then Rick whispered, "You should get some rest. While they are I mean."

Kate nodded and yawned as she walked towards the bedroom and climbed into the bed...


End file.
